Inside The Fire
by MegaGamerPiro
Summary: For Reyaa. After a fire is set by an unknown, Roxas falls victim to amnesia and has to put to pieces of the puzzle back together. Roxel. Soriku. M for a reason. I'm a twisted individual.
1. Something Exciting

Okay, The only reason I uploaded this is because a wonderful little french angel gave me the confidence. Personally, I still think it's a steaming pile of shit. Just my personal opinion. Which is why it's been locked away in a closet for 4+ years. Give your opinion. Or don't. I don't really care. I'm only going for one person on this.

I'm too poor to own anything.

* * *

Chapter one

Something Exciting?

Like any other night, Roxas sat on the balcony of his middle-class suburbanite house, looking out at all the cookie cutter houses with the same cookie cutter people. Sighing inwardly and to no one in particular, he wished for something more. Sure, for a 16 year old he had everything a person could want: He was relatively well-known in his high school, being more of defender of people that couldn't or wouldn't defend themselves. He was a strait A student without trying too hard. His family was well off, being that his father was a vet and his mother was a nurse. He was an only child, having anything he wanted for birthdays and Christmasses. He had all the latest game systems which he rarely used, giving most of them a fresh-out-of-the-box appearance being the envy of all of his friends.

Truly, he had the perfect life. Perfectly safe. Perfectly sane. Perfectly... shit.

Leaning out over the railing, Roxas took in the night air and wished he was out there in the flurry of the city nights. Every night for the past 3 years the routine had been the same: Wake up at 5 sharp. Gather his wits and dress for the day. Have a quiet breakfast with his middle-class family. Head off to school. Come home after the eventless day. Sit on the balcony and wish. Wish upon the brightest star with all his might that maybe one day he would find something exciting. Something worth doing.

Sighing one last time, Roxas stood and rounded to walk back into his bedroom and fall asleep.

But something this night was off. A chill wind blew, and his spine stiffened. Roxas, with no small amount of gusto, rounded to look behind himself out at his front yard and noticed that on this particular night, as the moon shown down upon him, something would change.

The moment passed, the air warmed lightly, and he shrugged it off, thinking no harder on the subject. Roxas knew nothing was ever going to change no matter how hard he wished.

If only Roxas had seen the hooded figure staring up at him from the sidewalk, he would have know a little sooner what was about to transpire.

A loud siren sounded throughout the house, waking Roxas from his deep, comatose-like sleep. He could smell smoke and his vision was blurred from sleep. Before he had time to realize what was going on, a loud female scream was hears from down the hall, snapping Roxas out of his trance. Without thinking or taking time to put on a pair of pants, he threw the covers off and ran down the door of his bedroom. As he opened it, his eyes caught site of the most horrid sight he could have imagined. Large red and yellow flames billowed up from the floor of the hallway, starting at the stairs and winding over to his parents opened door.

"MOM!" Roxas shouted and did his best to cover his mouth and nose from the smoke and flame. Rushing down the hall, he got to his parents door and dropped to his knees in horror, mouth agape. All he could see were the charred bodies of his mother and father, tied to chairs and set aflame. Feeling his head grow light from smoke inhalation and sheer shock, Roxas felt a cramp in his abdomen before violently throwing up on the floor and passing out in the hallway.


	2. Repression

Okay, this is for all who actually find some sort of entertainment in my atrocious writing. Thank you, but I still don't see what the big deal is.

I own nothing. Seriously, I don't even own my van. I'm still paying it off.

* * *

Chapter 2

Repression

Roxas stirred, squirming slightly. He noticed that he was laying on something soft and warm. A slight smile curled the edge of his lips. Slowly he opened his eyes, letting bright white light pour into his vision.

_Am I dead?_

As his senses started returning, he heard the steady beeping of a heart monitor and noticed the smell of a soft antiseptic lingering in the air. As his vision settled, he noticed the IV needle sticking out of his arm and the band on his wrist. Confusion began to set in as a smiling nurse walked in the door. Instantly, Roxas was stuck by her beauty. Looking up at her, a wonderful smile adorning her lips, her soft white hair flowing off her shoulders, a puzzled look began to cross his features.

"Morning bright eyes." She states, walking over and checking his chart.

"Am... am I... dead?" Roxas, still confused, looks up to the girl as she giggles lightly.

"No, silly. You're in the hospital." The smile droops a little for a minute. "You don't remember what happened?" Roxas stares up at her blankly and shakes his head. The smile vanishes, replaced by a look of concern. "Roxas, you were in a fire. You're parents died." Roxas simply stares up at her blankly.

"Oh..." is the only thing he can muster. He mouths the name she stated, trying it on, looking frustrated and confused. Noticing this, the nurse places a hand on his shoulder. "Your name is Roxas." Said blond looks up at her and, again, the only the that comes out is a soft, "Oh..."

Trying to be polite, he looks up at her. "Hi? I'm... Roxas? What's your name?" The smile returns to her lips, though the concern is still deeply planted in them. "I'm Namine. Nice to meet you Roxas." Roxas smiles, simply on the fact that his name has been confirmed, and the concern dies a little.

* * *

Over the next few days, Roxas and Namine became fast friends, due to the fact that Roxas didn't have many visitors except the occasional police man confirming the story and a psychologist. He was diagnosed with a mild form of memory repression at first, but given the fact he couldn't remember anything before waking up in a hospital bed, the diagnosis was changed to severe, possibly even long-term, amnesia. The police ruled the case an accident, though it wasn't shut by any means. There were too many discrepancies and loose ends on the case, and it was, therefore, left open.

On the fourth day of being bed ridden and treated for minor burns, he has one last visitor.

Finishing his lunch, Roxas stared blankly at the white walls, trying to remember some semblance of his past, coming up short and ultimately giving himself a headache. Giving up on the subject, he started to hum a small tune, not knowing fully where it came from, but enjoying it nonetheless.

_My sanctuary_

_My sanctuary_

_Where did that come from? _He pondered curiously, finding comfort in the tune. His thoughts were cut short, however, when Namine walked in followed by a man in a black suit. The man was tall, and even from the suit, Roxas could tell the man was muscular. His brown hair was pulled back slightly into a ponytail, making him seems entirely out of place in the suit.

Namine, walking over to the bed and pulling out Roxas' chart, began with her normal hello. "Hi, bright eyes." The normal smile adorning her lips, she checked over his chart, making a few marks here and there. "How are you feeling?"

Roxas looked up and smiled brightly. "I'm good. How're you doing?" The light in her eyes dimmed a little, but to the naked eye she appeared un-bothered by the question and continued in her cheery manor. "I'm fine, thanks." Roxas looked over to the door where the newcomer was standing. "And, sir, you are?" He stated politely.

Moving a little closer to the bed, the man seemed to smile with his eyes, though his features remained solemn. "Hi. I'm Squall Leonheart. I'm with Child Protective Services." Roxas, confused, tilted his head slightly. "I'm not sure I'm following."

The man dubbed Squall simply nodded. "I'm here to take you to you're new home." Roxas looked over at Namine, but she seemed busy with the clipboard, though listening intently to no one's knowledge. Confusion setting in again, he shifted his gaze back to Squall.

"Luckily," the brunette continued, "a family already looked over your file and has decided to adopt you, since you're still too young for emancipation, and I am to escort you." He gave a small nod at the finish of his explanation. Namine looked up from the clipboard upon hearing him finish, and smiled down at Roxas.

"Well, looks like I won't be seeing you anymore." She seemed a little down trodden at the news, but never wavered in her smile.

Roxas stared down at his blanket covered legs and seemed at a loss for words before he looked back up at Squall. "Sir, I don't have any clothes." At this, the man lifted his hand silently and hand the boy a set of clothes. Nothing too extravagant. A simple pair of jeans and a T-Shirt was all. Roxas stared at them with wide eyes like this new comer that he didn't know from Adam just handed him a gold brick with 'Roxas' etched into it.

"Thank you." Roxas looked up at the man with sincerity, taking the clothes tenderly. The mans expression never faltered, his only reply being a small 'hm' under his breath, but his eyes betrayed him once again saying 'you're welcome.' The man walked toward the door, and, before leaving gave a small nod. "I'll go finish your paper work at the front while you get dressed." And with that, he exited the room.

Namine looked down at Roxas once more and patted him on the shoulder. "You going to be alright?" Roxas gave a small smile her way. "I hope so." She giggled lightly and started walking towards the door. "Well, whatever happens, don't forget me, Bright Eyes." They waved to each other one last time before she exited and left him alone to change.

Feeling a slight sense of renewal at having new clothes, Roxas stood in the hallway silently. The hospital was quiet, leaving him alone in thought once more. As before, his thoughts wandered to who he was, where he came from, and, most importantly, what happened, only resulting in another headache. He was pulled back from his thoughts again, which he found rather an annoying occurrence, as the tall brunette man walked back over to him.

"Are you ready to go to you're new home?"

* * *

Okay, I'm working on chapter three. If anyone is still reading this, that is.

Fun Fact: this is actually take 2 on Chapter 2 because, sadly, I saved over the first finished copy.


	3. A New Beginning

Thank you to all of the people that have given me the strength to carry on with this story. You know who you are. ^_^

I used to own KH, but sadly gave up the rights, and now it's a best selling game. DAMN THE POWERS THAT BE!

* * *

Chapter Three

A New Beginning

Roxas sat in the front seat of a rather nice luxury sedan. Nothing had been said for the past twenty minutes, but as far as Roxas was concerned, it didn't matter too much. He was more interested in his thoughts and a certain tune that he couldn't seem to get out of his head. Something rather childish, he reasoned. It didn't sound like anything he'd really listen to it, but his thoughts were cut short on the matter as Squall pulled up to a two story house and parked the car, turning off the engine.

"We're here." Roxas jumped at the sudden vocalization of the man, making Squall chuckle a little under his breath before opening the door. Roxas followed suit, abandoning his previous thoughts, and looked out at his soon to be home. The house was a medium blue with white trim and a solid wood door with pillars around the front walk, holding up a balcony on the second floor adjacent to a room used for what Roxas didn't know. As he and the man only known to him as Squall walked up the red brick walkway, Roxas noticed that the taller man was smiling more than usual.

Nearing the house, a hustle and bustle was heard from the open kitchen window, and, from what Roxas could tell, there was a tall blond man in a... was he wearing an apron? Roxas didn't have time to take a closer look due to a brown haired boy jumping up on the windowsill. He grinned from ear to ear before jumping back down and running into the house shouting, 'he's here!' repeatedly. Squall simply chuckled under his breath at the theatrics.

Not having time to come to understand fully what just occurred, Roxas simply continued up the walkway about two steps before said brown headed boy opened the door wide and... squealed? Wide eyed, Roxas simply starred as the boy ran his way laughing and bobbing up and down like an idiot before he slammed into Roxas, nearly knocking him to the ground. For the first time since he had met the man, Squall let out a hardy laugh watching the sight play out before him.

"Yay! New brother! What's his name?" The blond boy looked up at Squall, acting as if he had just been given a new puppy. "Why don't you ask him?" Squall looked at the shorter brunette with a stern, yet soft, look, making the boy grin sheepishly up at him. "Sorry." Averting his attention back to the blond he hadn't yet let go of, and scooted back a few inches. "So, I'm Sora." He extended a hand to a rather shocked and puzzled Roxas, who took the hand slowly. "Hi. I'm Roxas." Sora simply grinned and grabbed the hand he had hold of and started running full steam back toward the house where a tall blond man was standing at the door, leaning against the frame, smoking a cigarette. Yes, Roxas noted, he was in an apron. He simply smiled softly down at the two teenagers approaching the doorway.

"Alright, Sora, calm down." The man put out his cigarette and shoved it off the front stoop to the side and looked down at Roxas. "Hi, I'm Cloud. Welcome to the Strife family. I hope Sora didn't give you too much of a shock." Roxas rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Nah, it's alright. I'm just not used to... Well, any of this." Cloud sent him a knowing look before a shadow loomed over Roxas, making him jump. He turned to see Squall walking up behind him, still smiling. "Now, why does it have to be the Strife family? I kinda thought him a Leonheart." Cloud grinned before the two men lightly kissed each other. "Nope." Cloud simply stated. "Look at the hair. Besides, you already claimed Sora." The two shared a moment as Sora made an icky face, looking up at the two. Roxas, listening intently, ran a hand through his own spiky blond hair, noticing that, in fact, he did sport the same dew as Cloud. Even Sora had wild spike flowing in the light breeze of the lazy afternoon, and with that, Roxas smiled lightly, feeling a small sense of belonging. He wondered a little if Squall had the same hair style when he let down the ponytail, but was cut short, as was becoming a frequent occurrence, as Cloud walked back into the kitchen. Sora, however, continued to drag Roxas around.

For the rest of the afternoon, Sora excitedly showed Roxas around the surprisingly large interior of the house. Roxas stared around each room in amazement until Sora brought him to the room that was to be his. Walking through the door, Roxas instantly felt a small sense of Deja Vu. His bed, already made and clean lay next to an open doorway leading onto a railed balcony. Instantly, Sora's talking faded and the only thing Roxas could do was stare in shock as he walked slowly out of sheer habit towards the open door. Small glimpses of what he could only tell were his past flashed before his eyes. As he stepped out on the balcony, he instantly picked a spot and sat down, hanging his legs off the balcony and crossed his arms to prop himself up on the railing.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Sora stood behind Roxas, but said blond was still stuck in a trance. "Yeah," was the only thing he could get out after a seemingly infinite few seconds passed. Sora plopped down next to him and assumed the same position, looking out upon their quiet neighborhood. "Whatcha thinking about?" Sora turned his head to look at Roxas who was still trance like staring out at the scenery.

"Wishing..." Roxas said slowly after a few minutes. As soon as the word left his mouth, a searing pain shot through the left side of his head, causing his vision to blur. He clutched at his head, falling backwards onto the balcony and let out a cry of anguish. He didn't notice Sora rushing out of the room, nor did he notice when Cloud and Squall picked him up and lay him on his bed. The only thing he could focus on was the pain that eventually caused his vision to go black as he passed out.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Now, i can have a moment of your time. I'd like to take this chance to talk about the starving muses in my head. Remember, with one donation of a review and a little love, you, too, can help feed the starving muses.

Fun Fact of the day: Well, this story was originally supposed to be COMPLETELY different from chapter 2 on, but the muses wouldn't let me rest if I had taken it the direction I had already planned. I hope it's worth the risk.


	4. Got It Memorized?

Okay, this is for those that have stuck around this long. Yes, long chapter, but I had to get some things out of the way so I could make the story flow a little better before we get to the drama. Oh, and a little heads up. You're not going to like Axel in this one. Sorry.

I own nothing. I know everything. MUA HA HA HA HA!

* * *

Chapter Four

Got It Memorized?

When Roxas started to stir in his bed, the first thing he noticed was the small hum of people talking. Opening his eyes slowly, he looked around his now dark room, wincing slightly at the still present pressure in his head. The rays of the moon shown softly on the beige carpet, giving the room an eerily familiar glow.

"They're normal. What's happening is Roxas' brain is going into overdrive to remember lost experiences." Roxas looked toward his closed door upon hearing his name, and he climbed slowly out of bed. Walking silently toward the door, he continued to listen to a deep voiced man speaking to whom Roxas figured were his new parents.

"They will become more frequent as time progresses, so I'm going to prescribe him a low dosage valium to ease the headaches."

"But what happened to set off the flashback?" Roxas recognized the other man that spoke as that of Squall, a note of concern apparent in his voice. At this, Roxas grew more curious and cracked the door slightly to listen better.

"Anything could have caused it. From what I can tell from his case file, it was probably the balcony. He had one in his room at his previous house. Oh, here he is." Looking through the crack in his door, he noticed the man looking strait at him and shuffled back from the door a few steps before the man opened his door slightly, sticking his head in. "Do you mind if we come in?" Roxas nodded slowly, not knowing who the man was. He stepped in to reveal he was clad in a black suit, much like Squalls, and Roxas noticed just how tall the man was. He stood a good 3 feet over Roxas' head and held himself with a sense of humble dignity. His blond beard and short blond hair shown brightly in the moonlight as he looked down at Roxas.

"Come. Sit on your bed. We can talk here if that's alright with you." Roxas nodded slowly again in reply and scooted back up on his bed and sat with his legs hanging off the side. "My name is Ansem." The blond haired man knelt next to the bed followed by Squall, arms crossed, and Cloud, who stood next to Squall at the end of the bed.

"You alright champ?" Squall looked down, the same stoic expression he always wore plastered on his face, a light glimmer of worry apparent in his eyes. "My head is still kinda throbbing, but I'm okay." Roxas smiled to verify his claim to Squall who simply nodded in reply. Ansem began speaking again, catching Roxas' attention. "Here, take these." The blond man handed him two round blue pills while Cloud left momentarily. Looking at the blue pills as if in thought, Roxas voiced his what was on his mind. "What's happening to me?" Cloud walked back in the room handing Roxas a small glass of water. Roxas gave a small thanks before taking a small drink and swallowing the pills Ansem had given him.

"Your repressed memories are starting to leak through. Simply put, you're starting to remember things from your life prior to waking up in the hospital. I'll be your doctor from now on, and I'll be helping you cope with the memories. Anything you need to talk about, don't hesitate to give me a call." At that, he pulled out a business card and lay it on Roxas' bed side table. "I'll get out of here and let you guys talk since he seems alright now." Smiling, the man patted Squall on the shoulder and walked out the door.

Cloud knelt next to the bed and looked directly into Roxas' blue eyes, making Roxas feel a sense of comfort from the mans' gaze. "I just want you to know you can talk to Leon and I if you feel you need to." Roxas tilted his head slightly. "You mean Squall?" Cloud smiled at this and turned to face said brunette, who was blushing furiously. "You let him call you Squall?" Cloud, apparently getting much entertainment out of this, laughed lightly as Squall 'hm'ed and looked away. Cloud turned back to Roxas and nodded. "Well, it's obvious he likes you. He makes most people call him Leon. Even me." Roxas smiled and chuckled a little at this, noticing Squall, if possible, turn his head to the side even further.

"Don't call me Squall." Was the only thing the brunette could muster, making Cloud and Roxas laugh lightly together. Cloud, through his laughter, turned back to Roxas. "Do you like Tuna? I already had dinner made when you two got home, but I didn't have enough time to ask." Roxas stopped laughing and scrunched up his face in concentration. "I... I'm not sure." Squall, noticing the break in atmosphere, walked around to stand next to Cloud. "Well, we'll just have to find out, now, won't we?" Roxas smiled up at the man who returned his smile, and extended a hand. Squall lifted him up and walked out of the bedroom followed by a still chuckling Cloud.

At the table, Squall and Cloud sat next to each other, silently eating. The meal passed uneventfully except for Sora looking over and asking Roxas if he was okay. With a full mouth, Roxas simply gave him a thumbs up and smiled, making Sora giggle hysterically. Being contagious as laughter can be, the full hearty laughs of two grow men and two teenage boys resounded throughout the house. Roxas had never felt more at home. At least, he didn't think he had.

That night, Roxas dreamt. Vivid, haunting dreams.

_Roxas was standing in the middle of a dark room, a single light shown down from what ceiling he couldn't see. "Hello?" An echo was all that replied. All at once, he was surrounded by tall pillars of fire around his body. Panic set in as Roxas could do nothing but stand and watch as the flames drew closer to his body. He could feel the heat, smell a stench of something unknown yet hauntingly familliar.. Just as the flames engulfed him he was shaken violently and sat bolt upright, screaming his lungs out, eyes shut tight._

"Rox!" Sora shook his new brother out of his sleep and covered his ears as a piercing scream let itself loose from Roxas' gut. Running out of breath, Roxas fell flat against his pillow and heaved softly, staring up at his ceiling.

"Roxas?" The blond teen looked over to see Sora sitting on the side of his bed. Before he had time to fully take in what was going on, Cloud burst through the door, followed in tow by Squall, both in boxers.

"What's going on?" Cloud, looking down at the scene playing out before him, rushed to the side of the bed. "I heard him kicking and grunting and I thought he was in trouble and I shook him and he woke up and..." Cloud cut off the spiky brunette boy, placing his hands on Soras' shoulders. "Hey, calm down. I thought Roxas was the one that had the nightmare." Roxas simply looked around, and through his confusion, noticed how very full his bedroom had become. Not wanting to cause any trouble, he sheepishly looked down at his bed, messing with his comforter.

"I'm sorry." Roxas said, earning stares from the entire room. Sora was the first to speak. "Hey, bro?" Roxas looked over slowly. "It's nothing to be ashamed about." "Sora's right." Cloud took his turn. "If you want to talk to us about it, we're here, but don't ever consider yourself a burden in this house. Lest Squall kick your butt." Cloud smiled and looked back to said brunette, who now had a scowl on his face. "Don't call me Squall." Cloud, Sora and Roxas simply laughed in unison before everyone said they're good nights again and filed out of the room. Sora, being the last to leave, looked over his shoulder at the door. "Hey, Roxas?" Roxas looked up at him. "Yeah?" Sora smiled. "You know if you don't want to talk to them, I'm only a year younger than you. I listen really well too." Roxas, smiling nodded. "Okay. I'll keep that in mind." Sora giggled and left, leaving Roxas with a small 'night' as he shut the door.

Roxas lay back down, watching the shadows dance and play on his ceiling, thinking on the dream. _'Why fire?'_ he thought to himself. Remember the tall pillars of flame, a small shiver worked its way down his back before Roxas became lost in thought and drifted back off to sleep.

The next morning, Roxas was woken a bouncy brunette jumping squarely on his bed. Shooting bolt upright. Roxas, still dazed, looked around frantically. "What the..." Sora smiled up at him, bright blue eyes shining in the early morning moonlight. "Come on, bro. Get the lead out! We've got school today." And with that, the brunette left a once again confused Roxas wide eyed in his bed.

After skimming through his closet and finding it full of the latest fashionable clothing, Roxas settled on a pair of white Tripp pants with black accents, a white T-shirt and a white short sleeved button down over shirt. Roxas checked himself over in the mirror on the inside of his closet door and allowed himself a smile. He felt... right. Almost normal.

Walking downstairs to the kitchen, Roxas senses were bombarded by the aroma of bacon and eggs wafting from the stove where Cloud rushed about in his morning routine. Roxas watched curiously as the taller blond flowed through cooking and cleaning up behind himself with professional efficiency and grace. As he prepped plates and filled them with breakfast he hummed a small tune that Roxas recognized as the tune he hummed in the hospital. Walking slowly up to Cloud's side, Roxas opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a small rasp of air. Cloud perked slightly at hearing the noise behind him and turned round to face Roxas with a smile. "Well, morning bright eyes." Roxas stared at the man quizically. "Do you know Namine?" Cloud gave him a puzzled look before Roxas shook his head softly. "Never mind. What's for breakfast?" His question went unanswered as he was glomped from behind.

"Hey! No fair! You beat me down!" Sora giggled, unrelenting in his hug around Roxas' waist as the older boy struggled, but gave up shortly, knowing this was a loosing battle. "Morning Sora." Cloud chuckled as he set plates around the table, still humming the soft tune. Sora released his new brother and ran to the table plopping down in his normal seat by lightly hoping over the back of the chair. Roxas laughed, making Sora grin. "How do you have so much energy in the morning?"

"He's ADHD." Squall said from the kitchen doorway, clad in his black suit and holding a mug of hot coffee. "It gets annoying if you're not used to it." At this, he lightly scowled at Sora who rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Don't forget to take your medicine today. Your math teacher called complaining again." Sora shot Squall a thumbs up before digging in to his breakfast. Hearing his stomach rumble softly, Roxas walk to his new seat at the table and sat, eyeing the plateful of bacon, eggs, and hash browns as if he'd never seen food in his life. The meal passed silently, everyone savoring the moment before going out into the mad world that awaited them.

Heading out the door after Squall forced a pill down Sora's throat with much complaining from said teenager, Cloud saw them off, waving as they drove down the street. First to be dropped off was Sora, who went to Twilight Jr. High. Roxas eyed him warily as the pep he once held wore off and he seemed slightly normal, save for that goofy smile that constantly adorned his face. He grabbed his back pack and hopped out of the car, waving to Squall and Roxas as he ran toward a group of friends on the front steps of the building. Roxas looked over to Squall, silently asking what was to happen to him.

"I'm taking you back to your old high school." Squall, no doubt understanding the look Roxas gave him, broke the silence in the car. "We'll have to speak with your principal about what happened and get you some supplies when you get off this afternoon." Squall glanced at the blond in the passenger seat while pulling away from the Jr. High. "Are you going to be alright?"

Roxas, not quite knowing how to answer, simply nodded slowly and kept his eyes on the scenery as the trip to his school progressed. When the two pulled up at the high school, Roxas looked out the window and was immediately thrown into a flurry of memories. Memories of eating in the cafeteria, skating outside the school and grinding the front steps, joking around with friends he couldn't name. One person stuck out through all of them. A tall, red haired boy with startling green eyes. Said red head, Roxas noticed, was sitting on the front steps of the school, watching a blond boy with a mullet practice skateboarding. The first thing Roxas noticed was that the red head was not in the least interested in what was happening before him. He looked down trodden and lost in thought, confused, indifferent, and pained all at the same time.

Squall said something from the driver seat, but the only thing Roxas could focus on was the red head on the steps as he slowly opened the car door and started walking to the other teen. Eyes wide and focused on one thing, he never even noticed people stop and stare at him, some gasping and gossiping about him. The blond with the mullet fell, his board shooting out from under his feet, breaking the red heads concentration. He smiled softly for a moment, Roxas noticed. A broken, fragile smile that looked as though it hadn't been used in a long time. Through his mild humor, the red head looked at who was walking toward him and his eyes went wide.

"Roxas?" Said blond simply nodded, not knowing how to respond. Silence fell over the entire school yard as the two looked each other up and down. Roxas stared hard at the other teen before gaining the courage to ask, "What's your name and how do I know you?" The red head's mouth dropped like a rock. He simply shook it off and leaped out to great the blond. "You don't remember me?" Squall, watching the scene play out, walked up behind Roxas casting a shadow over the blond. The red head looked up at Squall with a questioning look. "He's got severe amnesia. He doesn't remember anything." Squall placed a hand on the young blonds shoulder and began leading him to the principal's office to get everything lined out before the day began. Roxas stopped walking momentarily, causing Squall to almost fall over on him. In a trance, Roxas looked over his shoulder to the red head. "You never answered my question." The red head walked over defiantly and placed a finger on Roxas' forehead.

"It's Axel. Got it memorized?"

* * *

If you liked it, please review. If you didn't like it, go ahead and tell me. I need at least one flame to confirm that my writing is complete shit.


	5. New Old Friends or His Name Is Squall

Okay, so now I have a Beta. A sweet 16-year-old only know to me as Cazzylove. Thank you sweety. Reyaa, if you're still reading, I haven't forgotten you at all. Thanks for the start. At least someone other than you finds my writing interesting.

Without further ado, Chapter 5 of Inside The Fire.

* * *

Chapter Five

New Old Friends or "His name is Squall."

Roxas' sat in homeroom, waiting for class to start, his thoughts wandering around the days early developments.

The principal told Squall that he found no reason why Roxas couldn't continue out the school year at the high school, that simply being there might help unlock some of his memories prior to the fire. Squall, being on the phone with Ansem, put a thumbs up to Roxas and the principal and walked out, preparing to start his own day. The man, know as Mickey from the name plate on his desk, had given him a piece of paper adorned with a schedule and Roxas' room numbers.

It had all happened in a flurry, and now a small pressure on Roxas' temple threatened to cause another headache. He lay his face in his hands and slumped over on the table, not noticing when another teen came and sat next to him. Roxas had taken no notice until he felt like a hole was being stared through him. Looking up annoyed, he was met with a wide eyed gaze from a blond boy sitting next to him, still holding his backpack above the ground. He was frozen to the spot, like a deer caught in the head lights. Feeling uncomfortable with the silence, Roxas spoke first. "Can I help you with something?" The other boys eyes, if possible, went wider. "My god. Roxas," His back pack fell to the floor, but he didn't notice as he continued staring. "Yeah? Do I know you? I don't think I could stand another head ache today," The boy looked hurt, tears threatening the sides of his eyes. "How... It's me. Haynor. We've known each other since kindergarten," Roxas simply stared back now, no emotion apparent on his face. "I'm sorry. I don't remember you,"

Haynor ran a hand through his short blond hair. "So it's true. I thought it was just a rumor. You really have amnesia?" Roxas nodded in reply. "At least... that's what the doctors told me," Roxas looked down at his desk, feeling slightly guilty for not remembering the teen yet no emotion seemed to show on his face. "So..." Haynor looked at his desk as well, not knowing what to say. They sat in an uncomfortable silence as the bell began to ring, signalling the start of the class.

The silence was shortly broken by the red head know as Axel jutted through the still opened door. He stopped short and looked back to Roxas, who had lifted his head at the squeal of tennis shoe sliding on linoleum. Axel simply rubbed the back of his neck, a cocky grin hanging from his lips. He walked directly to the back of the classroom plopping down next to Roxas, saying not a word, and looked forward at the board, his grin widening.

The day past relatively uneventfully. Roxas had Math class, the teacher stopping him at the door to say what seemed like a usual friendly hello. From there, he went on to Science and English. He also noticed that Axel, quietly smiling, had everyone of his classes. Lunch finally rolled around, and Roxas, having nothing to carry, simply left the classroom and started down the hall, going who knows where as he was lost in thought. He had gotten used to the stares and whispers everyone shot around at the sight of him. The only thing on his mind at the moment was that damned tune he couldn't place. His thoughts were cut short as he stopped walking. Looking forward, he found himself standing in front of a locker. Curious, Roxas looked at the number on the one in front of him. "713," He voiced. Concentrating on the number, his hands slowly reached out and began to turn the dial of the lock. Before he knew it, a small click was heard as the lock opened. Wide eyed, Roxas removed the lock from its hole and lifted the latch. What greeted him made another flashback occur. As he looked at the contents of his locker - a 120 gig Zune Hi-Def, random spiral note books, pictures of bands ranging from The Who to Muse, a skateboard that was visibly worn from use, and randomly strewn graded assignments - he had memories flash before his eyes once more. More memories of Axel and himself. Together, they had laughed, cried, fought and made up. As far as Roxas could tell, they had been inseparable for more than three years. A flood of emotions washed over Roxas, dropping him to his knees in front of his still open locker. More memories filled his vision. The day he and Axel had met. The day Axel had broken his new MP3 player. Staying mad at the red head for less than an hour. Axel showing up on his door step with a brand new Zune still in its box.

Roxas' eyes filled with tears as the memories threatened to burst a blood vessel in his brain. The searing pain returned to his head as before. The last thing Roxas remembered before all went black was being caught as he fell backward to look into a pair of bright sea foam green eyes full of concern.

Roxas awoke to blaring guitar and thrashing drum beats accompanied by the harsh vocals of Jonathan Davis. The irony of the situation was that Roxas was simply nodding his head to the beat, his eyes still closed.

"Feeling like a freak on a leash," Roxas sang along. The ear buds were, however, quickly removed from his ears. He sat upright, looking into those captivating green eyes. "What the hell! I was listening to that!" Axel, his same cocky grin adorning his face, simply shook his head. "You haven't changed a bit, have you?" Roxas frowned in protest. Sudden realization struck him. "Where... where am I?" Looking around, Roxas was lying on a cheap cot with white blankets covering the mattress beneath himself. Streaks of light fell gently through the cracks of closed blinds, giving them a rather worn look. The room he was currently in had white linoleum flooring, a few beige counters with cabinets beneath them, and was lit by dim fluorescent lights on the ceiling, apparently attached to a dimmer.

Axel laughed lightly before meeting Roxas' gaze, his own piercingly green eyes permeating Roxas' blue ones. "You're in the nurses' office. Since when did you start passing out in the hallway?"

Roxas couldn't answer. He was currently lost in what he had recently remembered about the red head in front of him. The good times, and the bad. He took note, however, through the fog of his memories, that his head didn't hurt now. The two teens stared at each other in a moment of comfortable silence, smiling softly at one another.

Axel spoke first, breaking the moment. "So... you how much do you remember?" Axel wore a look of pained frustration as he looked at Roxas.

"Well..." Roxas trailed off, looking down at his legs. "I'm not really sure," Silence befell the scene once more, leaving the two squirming under the tension. Gaining the courage he needed, Roxas looked up at Axel. "What... what did we have together?"

Axel, smiling a little, stared again into Roxas' eyes. "What do you think we had?"

Roxas averted his gaze once more. "I'm not sure," Looking back up again, Roxas found another note of courage in Axel's eyes before slowly grabbing his shirt to pull himself closer to the red head. Axel, cocky as ever, let Roxas be in his movements, not budging from the spot. Slowly, Roxas planted a small kiss on Axels' lips. His eyes drew shut as he felt the taller teen move a hand up to grab the back of his head. Roxas moaned lightly at the sensation. Fireworks went off in his head and butterflies threatened to burst from his stomach. Roxas wrapped his hands around the back of Axels head, pulling him closer, wanting more of the feelings that were, as of late, relatively new. Roxas wanted the moment to last forever, to feel Axels soft hair in his hand, to deepen the kiss until the two became one.

The moment ended, however, as two people entered the room, taking and joking light heartedly. Squall, followed a short woman with brown hair Roxas had never seen before, entered and stopped dead as Roxas and Axel stared at the new comers like deer caught in the head lights of a Hummer. Squall, apparently following what had happened before the rude intrusion, stared back before a glow lightened his eyes. A grin crept up the sides of his face as Roxas shifted away from Axel a few inches.

"So," came the light hearted tone from Squalls deep voice, seeming slightly out of character even to Axel. "Who might this be Roxas?" Roxas looked away shyly, feeling heat rise to his face. Squall let out the most heart-felt laugh Roxas had ever heard, deepening his blush. Axel, however, being more in control of his emotions, stood and walked over to the man.

"I'm Axel. I'm Roxas' boyfriend," Roxas snapped his head up instantly, almost giving himself whiplash, as a frightened expression crossed his face. Squall simply chuckled, extending a hand.

"My name is Leon. I'm one of Roxas'... Um..." Squall looked away as Axel shook his hand.

"He's my dad," Everyone in the room turned to Roxas. Mixed confusion and shock hung in the air. Roxas lifted himself off of the bed and walked over next to Squall. Squall, going stoic simply nodded. Roxas smiled seeing the pride in Squall's eyes. "And his name, Axel, is Squall."


	6. Fighting For Roxas

Okay, I'm sorry this chapter took so long, but I've been busy. Get used to it. I work in construction.

* * *

Chapter Six  
Fighting For Roxas

After a brief check over from the nurse, deemed Aeirith, and a light bonk on the head from Squall, Roxas was dubbed fit to continue the rest of the school day. Walking to the cafeteria, Axel and his cocky grin by his side, Roxas smiled faintly, playing over the new memories in his head. Axel looked over to the blond, eyes aglow as he noticed said smile.

"Whatcha thinking about, Rox?" Roxas jumped a little as he was brought from his thoughts, making Axel laugh. Roxas didn't answer just yet. He stared at the red head, a crooked smile on his face, watching his friend laugh. He noticed the way Axel's hair shook, the wild spikes, seemingly the fashion trend, swaying back and forth with each movement he made. Roxas noticed how white Axel's teeth were, how soft his face looked even in the harsh fluorescent light of the school. Roxas noticed how smooth and delicate his lips looked. How kissable and tender and...

"Hey, you do know that staring is rude, right?" Roxas shook out of his trance as Axel spoke, making the green eyed teen laugh again. "Damn, were you always this... jumpy?"

"Star-struck seems to be more fitting, ya?" Both teens looked ahead and stopped in their movements as they were greeted by a richly tanned teen with his hands on his neck, looking as if he were propping himself up on seemingly nothing. The newcomer wore a big smile on his face, and, Roxas noted, had the weirdest hair-do in possibly the entire school. Axel smiled and walked over to the teen.

"Well, I AM star quality." Axel's grin widened.

"And not the least bit modest about it either." Roxas turned to see the blond haired skater teen from earlier walk over, a strange instrument that looked similar to a guitar strapped to his back. Roxas, feeling slightly out of place, backed away a few steps as the teens continued to converse over everything and nothing. Axel, through laughs and conversation, looked back at Roxas and his cocky grin seemed to droop slightly. Gracefully sliding his way through the other two, Axel walked over to Roxas and grabbed hold of his hand.

"Come on." Roxas stood sheepishly, not moving an inch, and looked down at the floor. Axel smiled softly and lifted Roxas' head by gently placing a hand on his chin. "It's alright. They know. They're just glad to have you back. Like me." Axel's eyes glowed at the last part, making Roxas smile. Tugging gently, Axel lead the shorter blond over to the group, now encompassing Haynor and a skinny brown haired girl as well.

"ROXAS!" Said blonds' eyes widened as he was hugged furiously by the girl, his ear ringing a little from the pitch her voice had reached. Roxas, not knowing what to do, simply hugged her back. The girl pulled away and looked Roxas strait in the eyes. "If you ever scare us like that again, I swear I'll hunt you down and kick your ass." Axel moved in between the two, pushing Roxas slightly behind him.

"Olette, I don't think he can take any threats right now." Roxas looked the girl up and down. She had on knee high black leather boots, leading up to a plaid mini skirt adorned with chains and miniature hand cuffs. Her white button down shirt was tied in a knot at the front, leaving her belly exposed, sporting a silver barbell through her bellybutton.

Olette huffed and crossed her arms, turning away from the red head. "Well, for your information, it wasn't a threat. It was a promise." She smiled maliciously up at Axel who merely grinned.

"Okay, I don't think he can take those kind of promises right now then." Axel side stepped and wrapped his arm around Roxas'. If the two had paid any attention to the group, they would have noticed Haynor's face grow red and his fists clench tight by his sides. The only thing the two could look at, however, was each other, earning a curious look from Olette.

"Alright, spill it." Both teens stared at Olette curiously, Axel warily eying her. Roxas simply looked confused.

"Spill what?" Olette grinned, earning a scowl from Axel. If looks could kill...

"You two are going together, aren't you?" Roxas looked away, a small tint of pink rising to his cheeks. Axels' scowl, if at all possible, deepened. Olette looked the two over for a second before coming to a sudden realization and smiling brightly. "Well, I always said you two would make a good couple." The moment is, however, cut short as Haynor grits his teeth and walks away quickly down the hall, a look of pure frustration on his face. Everyone in the group stares at Haynors back as he leaves. The tanned teen speaks first.

"What's wrong with him?" No one turns to acknowledge him, simply looking at the blank hallway in confusion. Axel, visually not surprised at the outburst, moves between Olette and Roxas, looking back quickly before moving after Haynor.

"Demyx?" The blond with the weird instrument looks over. "Take care of Rox for a sec. I'll be right back." And with that, Axel follows Haynors path down the hallway. The mullet headed skater, now know as Demyx, smiles and walks over to Roxas. Roxas smiles haphazardly, causing Demyxs' smile to widen. All at once, Roxas is caught in the death grip from hell as he is hugged by the shorter teen.

"It's good to have you back, Rox." Roxas squirms a little, not able to breath under the pressure. The rest of the group laughs, lightening the mood, and Demyx loosens his grip on Roxas. "So, do you remember any of us yet?" Roxas sadly shakes his head, earning a down trodden look from Olette. Demyx, smile not wavering, pats Roxas' shoulder. "It's alright. I'll just fuck with you religiously until you remember me." Roxas laughs a little. Olette pokes Demyx in the side.

"So, you're just going to do what you've done your entire life in hopes he might remember you?" Olette looks skeptically at Demyx, a smile caught on the edges of her mouth. Demyx rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well, I was kinda hoping it would work." The entire group laughs before walking into the cafeteria for lunch. The meal passed quickly, light conversation passing loudly around the table from the noise of half of the school talking at once. Roxas learned from hearing some of the conversations that the tan foreign-looking kid was named Wakka and that he played some sport that Roxas couldn't pronounce with rules he couldn't wrap his head around just yet. Every so often, Roxas would look over at the doors to the cafeteria, hoping he would catch a glimpse of Axels' red spikes, but ever time he looked over, he sighed as the red head never came. The bell rang loudly in the cafeteria. Roxas, not knowing fully what to do, stood outside the cafeteria doors in the hallway, leaning against the walls with his arms crossed, looking around at people he could not recognize. He stood for a few minutes, hoping someone would catch his eye, make him remember some more about his past. As much as Roxas hated the headaches, he figured they were a small price to pay to get back who he was, and judging by the friends he had, he wanted to know even more. Roxas attention drew down the hallway to the left where Axel had chased after Haynor, and his curiosity got the better of him. He pushed away from the wall, shoving his hands not so gracefully into his pockets while he walked down where he had seen Axel turn a corner. Turning down a relatively empty hall that housed a couple of doors and hundreds of lockers, Roxas smiled seeing the red head he longed for so much. His smile was short lived as he noticed that Axel was red in the face, yelling back and forth with Haynor. Roxas moved closer, shuffling behind an open door to eaves drop for a minute.

"You need to back the fuck off and leave him alone!" Haynor had since lost his cool and was yelling at the top of his lungs. "What the hell makes you think you have the right to do that to him!" Listening intently, Roxas shifted so that he could watch the two without being noticed.

"What the hell make you think I give a shit!" Axel, out of character from what Roxas could remember, was steaming, his hands balled into fists as he loomed over the shorter blond teen. Haynor didn't show the slightest sign that he was scared though.

"He was mine first, god damn it!" Haynor moved closer to Axel, hovering mere centimeters from Axel's face.

"Well, you fucking blew it." Axel lowered his voice, making Roxas strain to hear what was being said. Axles voice had lost all anger and now sounded like he was pitying Haynor. "You had him and you blew it. And Roxas isn't some object you can possess. He's a person. Got it memorized?" Axel, taps Haynor in the middle of the forehead, making Roxas remember the morning. He smiled as Axel was about to walk away. His smile was again short lived as he saw Haynor grab his shoulder with one hand the other balled into a fist. Roxas' eyes grew wide, but he knew he couldn't do anything as he watched in horror. Roxas closed his eyes tightly before hearing the smack of a fist slamming into a person and the skid of said person sliding across the floor. Afraid of what he might see, he kept his eyes closed tight. If he had watched, he would have seen something a little different than the scenario that played out in his mind. Haynor had grabbed Axel on the shoulder and spun him around, about to punch the red head. Axel, simply smiling, had known, and as he spun, he used the inertia to send his own fist into Haynors' nose, sending the shorter blond flying off his feet and skidding down the hallway.

Roxas felt a gentle hand squeeze his shoulder and he opened his eyes slowly to see loving green orbs staring down at him. Roxas released a breath he hadn't known he was holding, causing Axel to smile brightly.

"Come on." Axel softly grabbed Roxas' hand and led him back through the hallway. "We're going to be late." The two walked to class, never looking back down the hall or giving Haynor another thought.

* * *

I do have to apologize to my beta for this, but I needed to post these two chapters before the end of the weekend. This will probably be all you get from me for a while.


	7. Falling For Axel

Okay, here's the next one. You happy now? ARE YOU HAPPY! ^_^

* * *

Chapter Seven

Falling For Axel

The rest of the day passed quickly and the final bell eventually rang. Gathering homework and papers on classes he had recently acquired, Roxas pulled all his papers together and made his way to the front steps of the school, smiling. Axel had only had one more class with Roxas for the rest of the day, so he had told Roxas to meet him in 'the usual spot.' Remember what he could, Roxas had settled on the front steps as such. Walking out into the bright sunlight, Roxas felt a nice warmth envelope him as he had been in a mostly cold building all day. He smiled and looked up to the sky, stopping in his movement momentarily.

"ROXAS!" Said boy looked over just in time to see a blond boy in blue tackle him, sending his paper flying out of his hands like a feather pillow getting popped from too much pressure. Roxas let out a small 'eep!' as he landed on the ground. Looking up, he saw Demyx staring down at him with a goofy grin plastered on his face. "Hey bud!" Roxas simply looked up at him wide eyed but made no move to get out from under Demyx. "You remember me now?" Demyx looked pleadingly down at Roxas who slowly shook his head. Demyx hung his head in mock sadness and helped Roxas off the ground, picking up the strewn paper lying all around. Roxas smiled a little.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure it will happen soon." Demyx perked back up and handed Roxas his papers back.

"I know. I'm just impatient." The two blonds walked silently over to the steps of the school where Axel was smiling and shaking his head, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against a wall at the top of the steps. Roxas noticed that now Axel had donned a long black trench coat with a hood, the front open a little to allow a breeze to circulate.

Roxas smiled brightly, something new sparkling in his eyes not previously realized. "Hey, asshole." Axel lifted and eyebrow, still smiling.

"Oh? You DO remember my nickname?" Roxas laughed as Axel pulled him into a comfortable hug, laying his head momentarily in the blonds' spikes, taking in Roxas' scent. Roxas let the world fall away and didn't notice anything but the gentle arms around himself and the soft chest his head rested on. For a moment, the two didn't want to let the other go. Slowly, they let the soft embrace end and sat on the steps. A loud grinding sound of wood against concrete is heard as Demyx grinds the steps smoothly like he was trying to do that morning. Roxas leaned over on Axel, resting his head on Axel's shoulder and watching Demyx pull off skate tricks on the stairs.

"Axel?" Roxas says, the two teens still facing out to watch students milling about in the court yard. Axels only reply is a small 'hm?' "What were you and Haynor fighting about earlier." Axel is quiet for a minute, the smile on his face fading a little.

"How much of the fight did you hear?" Roxas looked up at Axel from his chest. The concern was apparent in his eyes. Roxas laid back down, moving his head to Axels' lap. A gentle hand worked its way through his hair, releasing any tension Roxas had built up throughout the day.

"It's not really important. I just wanted to know is all." Axel hummed softly, still running his fingers through Roxas' hair. In the next few minutes that passed, Axel and Roxas remained quiet, silently tell one another that nothing really mattered now except this moment. Roxas smiled softly and lay in Axel's lap for a few minutes. Rising slowly, Roxas smiled at Axel, who was still smiling, yet still held concern deep in his eyes. "Well, I'm going to head home." Axel nodded silently, running a hand over Roxas' back before he stood.

"Well, you can't leave without this." Axel reached into his pocket and withdrew Roxas' Zune. Roxas smiled, taking the device. He silently mouthed 'bye' and walked silently down the sidewalk, going where his feet took him.

On the walk, Roxas thumbed through the musical device, only recognizing a few major names. Shrugging, he put the device on shuffle and let it play.

Squall drove down the road, a silent Sora sitting in the passenger seat. The older man wore a slightly pissed look, while Sora simply looked down at his interwoven fingers. Squall, upon arriving at Sora's Jr. High, had been greeted by the principal. The man in rather an exuberant manner ranted and raved about Sora's disruptive tendencies and Squall had almost hit the man when he insisted that Sora be used for ADHD drug testing. Sora looked over at Squall silently, a frown in place of his usual bright smile.

"Dad?" Squall hm'd in response, which Sora took as a sign to continue. "I'm sorry." Squall shook himself out of his thoughts and looked over at Sora.

"What do you have to be sorry about?" Sora looked back down at his hands, twiddling his thumbs slightly.

"I'm sorry for causing so much trouble." To Sora's surprise, Squall chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry about it. You didn't do anything wrong. Your principal is simply a dick." Sora giggled a little, causing the older man to smile lightly. "It's normal for kids your age to have high amounts of energy. Personally, I like it." Sora smiled even bigger at this as he watched the scenery change. As they neared the school, Sora looked out the window, hoping to see his blond haired brother waiting for them. By the time Squall pulled up along the curb, most of the student body had left. Those still mingling were around for friends or activities after school. Squall frowned as he looked around, not seeing any sign of his other adopted son. Exiting the car, he started to walk up the steps when a particular red head caught his attention. The teen was sitting up against a wall at the top of the steps flicking the top of a Zippo open and closed. He seemed lost in his thoughts as Squall walked over to him.

"Excuse me son," Squall started, causing Axel to jump and quickly hide the red object in his pocket. Looking up Axel noted who was standing before him, and he clambered to his feet. Squall, hiding his amusement, continued. "Would you happen to know where Roxas is?" And then it hit Axel. He was going home.

"Shit!" Axel tried to take off, but was caught by Squall. "Let go! He went back to his old house! We have to go get him!" Squall went white for a minute and took off behind Axel, jumping in his car. Axel had already taken off, but Squall followed and pulled up next to him.

"Get in. It's faster this way." Axel hopped in the car and Squall took off, squealing the tires as he went.

Roxas was engrossed in his music, flipping through the songs and trying in vain to find the tune stuck in his head. He stopped walking out of habit and looked up. His mouth dropped at the sight that lay before him. A once beautiful two story house lay before him, roped off with police line tape and charred from the first floor and over half of the second floor. Roxas wondered a minute why he had come to this particular house when his thoughts were answered by a vivid flashback of all the times he had spent in this house. From memory, he ducked under the police line and walked up to the front door. Taking a deep breath, he turned the handle, only to find the door locked. Looking around, Roxas had another image flash before his eyes, showing a key on the top of the threshold of the door. Standing on his tip toes, he reached the upper left corner and extracted a slightly fired tarnished key from a hole in the wood. Unlocking the door, Roxas stepped into the house and immediately was struck by a headache that almost caused him to fall to his knees. He remembered times with his parents, watching movies late at night under a blanket, the time he tried to skate down the stares and broke his arm, friends including Demyx, Axel, Wakka, Haynor, and Olette coming to play video games and getting in trouble for staying up too late.

Recovering slightly from the headache, Roxas walked up the stares in front of himself. A long charr mark worked its way up the stairs, looking like an evil dead serpent that had ripped Roxas' life away from him. Reaching the top of the stairs, Roxas turned to the left and continued to the end of the hall to his old bedroom. Opening the door, pain shot through his head once more as he looked in on what had once been his. Falling to his knees, he remember the first time he had invited Haynor over, the first kiss they shared that night on the foot of his bed, the countless times he had stayed up too late simply to talk to the boy, the night they broke up and the last words Haynor had spoken to him for more than three years. Those words stuck out more now than anything he could have remembered.

"If I can't have you, no one can."

Roxas shook his head, tears of frustration, anger, guilt and pain streamed down his cheeks. Standing shakily, Roxas walked out of his bedroom. He wanted to get away from here, but his body had taken control, knowing what he needed to see next. Roxas feet moved slowly down the hall and stopped at the last door on the left. Instantly, the headache stopped and Roxas felt numb all over. Looking in the door he stood before, Roxas was overcome with memories of what he had seen the night of the fire. For the second time, he fell to his knees, numbly staring in the door. Breaking his thoughts, Roxas heard one of the stairs creek. Whipping his head around, plain as day, a man, tall a looming in his presence stood, a long black jacket around his torso, falling down to the tops of his feet. Roxas stared in horror as he noticed the man had a hood up to cover his face. The man took a step forward, but stopped in his movements when Roxas took a step away from the man, hands raised defensively. The man held out a hand, palm flat toward Roxas and pulled the hood back with the other. Red locks fell out from under the hood, spiking as they were released from their constraint. Green eyes pierced Roxas' eyes and the blond lowered his guard.

"Axel?" Roxas starred numbly at his friend, eyes dead and lifeless as a corps. Axel looked at Roxas with concern, looking for some semblance of the Roxas he knew until he his eyes widened. He noticed a small trickle of blood run down Roxas' face from his nose. Roxas legs gave out, his body loosing all ability to hold itself up. Axel ran up just in time to catch Roxas as the blond he loved passed out in his arms.

3 Days Earlier

An investigator, clad in a black suite, his silver hair falling down past his back, knelt under the yellow tape that had been placed not but two days earlier. The moon hung high in the sky and he walked forward a little. The case had been classified as arson and no one had been called forward as of yet. This one man had been called in. He was the polices' last line of investigation into a case. He had never been proven wrong. He had always closed the cases he had been assigned. He was allowed, by standing, to choose the cases he worked. Looking up at the house, the lightly skinned tall man lit a cigar. Puffing lightly he made his way up to the door. Jiggling the handle and finding it locked, he stepped back and scanned the threshold. After a minute of inspection, he smiled evilly and reached up to the upper left corner. Finding a hole in the wood, he fished out a black key. wiping it off slightly, he unlocked the door and placed the key back in the hole.

Stepping into the house, the man looked around, still puffing on his cigar. Walking to the right, the man followed the trail of cinders into the living room. The furniture held its same definite shape, the only difference being the charred blackness the surrounded the room. The television in the corner was slightly melted, piquing the mans interest. Walking over to the burnt plastic, he pulled a note book and two whit gloves out of his pocket. Taking a few notes and biting on his cigar, he pondered the scene for a minute before moving a piece of drywall out of his way. His face lit up at what he saw. Fresh carpet remained under the fallen piece and there in the middle of the dirty patch lay a red Zippo. Bending back down he examined the piece.

It was a bright fiery red with what the man could only call a circular blade etched into the metal. he rotated the piece in his hand and had to stifle a laugh behind his cigar. There, written in scrolling letters were the words "_For Axel_." Bagging the lighter in a clear bag, he rose and slowly exited the charred house, smiling over his shoulder as he got back in his black sedan and drove off into the night.

* * *

Okay, here's a little noise for your earhole.

Fun Fact #whatever: chapters 6 and seven are the only two chapters in this story so far that I've written sober. Honestly. Oh, and you people are killing me. I chain smoke like hardcore when I write.

One more thing. You people have to tell me whether or not you like the whole affection thingy from Axel and Roxas. And wait up. I've got a little Sora and Riku affection coming up.


	8. All Through The Night

The newest major motion picture. Action packed. Suspenseful. The greatest thriller of 2010.

There Will Be _Flames_

Happy reading. ^_^

* * *

Chapter Eight

All Through The Night

*Click click*

*Clink*

*Click click*

*Clink*

Roxas, shifting as he stirs to life, reached next to the bed and extended a hand in the direction of the noise that, all though relatively quiet, sounded like a group of stampeding cattle.

*Clink snap*

"Please stop that, Axel. My head hurts." Axel, staring wide eyed at the hand that just jutted out to silence his precious lighter, smiled softly. The hand returned shortly to its owners head and silence fell over the room. Roxas, eyes still closed, rubbed his aching head, playing and replaying the memories that had returned to him.

"So..." Axel sighed softly from next to the bed. "What all did you remember?" Roxas remained silent, a single tear running down his face. Axel looked over to him and his smile faded. "Perhaps later then." The room fell silent again, Axel feeling uncomfortable and slightly guilty.

"I remember..." Roxas started, pausing long enough to sniffle a little, tears slowly running down his face. "Axel." Axel raised his head a little.

"It's okay Rox. You don't have to..."

"I saw my parents." Axel lowered his head again, patiently letting Roxas continue. "I saw them burning." The tears running down his face steadily increased at this, Roxas making no sound other than the occasional sniff. "They were... Axel, they were burning alive. And I didn't do anything to save them." Axel raised his head slowly, a defiant look on his face.

"Roxas, it's not your fault. You couldn't do..." Again, Axel was cut off.

"No. Axel, I could have saved them." Roxas sniffled again, shuddering now from the emotion pouring from his body. "But I didn't." Axel stood, staring down at the blond below him.

"Roxas, I'm sorry." Before Roxas could reply, Axel reared back as far as he could and slapped Roxas hard on the face. Roxas eyes shot open and he starred hard at the red head above him.

"What the..." It was Axel turn to cut off.

"You had no control over the situation! You couldn't have done anything!" Roxas cowered back into a corner of the bed seeing the intense look on Axel's face. Axel's fists were clenched tight as he continued. "You're stronger than this Rox! You're smarter!" A few tears fell from Axel's eyes, but he wiped them away hard before moving closer to the blond and grabbing his shirt. Axel pulled Roxas up until their noses touched. "They're dead Roxas. And no amount of feeling sorry for yourself or moping about can bring them back! Nothing can! You have to live Roxas!" A steady stream was falling from both of the teens' eyes by this time, and Roxas shuddered a little at his friends intensity.

"Axel?" The red head's gaze softened as he set Roxas gently back on the bed, turning away and wiping his eyes furiously. Roxas extended a hand in his friends direction, but stayed put in the bed.

"I loved them too, Rox." Turning back around, Axel's intensity was back, yet somehow soft. Somehow pained. "You know," Axel smiled sadly. "They were the only people I considered parents." Turning away again, Axel slumped down on the floor placing his hands over his eyes. Roxas slowly slid out of the bed, and crawled up behind Axel, placing a gently hand on his back. Axel flinched a little, but relaxed as Roxas slowly rubbed his back.

"Axel?" The red head stayed silent, only nodding for Roxas to continue. "I'm sorry." Axel's head shot up in surprise, his head wiping around quickly to face Roxas.

"What? No, Roxas." Axel growled in frustration before pulling the blond into a tight, almost bone shattering hug. "Damn it, you just don't get it do you?" Roxas looked up at Axel in the embrace. "You don't have anything to be sorry about." Axel softened the hug, moving Roxas to sit in front of him. "Look," Roxas gently hung his head, causing Axel to growl again and softly pull the blond's gaze to meet his own. Roxas looked into Axels' deep green eyes, tears stinging the sides of his own. "It's going to be okay." Axel smiled softly, causing the blond to give the same reaction. "There's my Roxy." Axel then pulled his friend into another tight hug. Roxas giggled from Axels' chest, closing his eyes and finding a relaxing sense in Axels' strong arms.

The two stayed a moment in each others embrace, calming one another. Roxas noted how nice Axel smelled before said red head pulled him up a little.

"Axel?" The red head hm'd. "Uhm.. have you been here since I passed out?" Axel chuckled lightly.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Roxas looked down a little.

"Well... I think you need a shower." The two laughed a little together before sighing in unison. The two faced each other in a comfortable silence before Roxas noticed that his head ache wasn't actually gone. The blond reached a hand up and rubbed his aching temple before Axel scooped him up, earning a giggle. Axel placed Roxas gently on the bed and reached over to the night stand, grabbing a bottle of pills and opening them.

"Your doctor brought these by yesterday." Axel sat on the bed and handed a confused Roxas a pill and a glass of water. Swallowing the pill, Roxas set the glass back on the table and stared hard at Axel, his eyes narrowing.

"How long have I been out?" Axel smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, making Roxas' eyes narrow even more.

"Well, you see..."

"How long, Axel?" Axel flinched slightly at the tone in Roxas' voice.

"Uhm... Well, about... two days." Axel closed his eyes and raised his hands in defense of an attack that would never come. Roxas simply starred blankly at his covers.

"Oh." Axel slowly opened an eye and relaxed, seeing Roxas calm again. The room fell silent again, Axel looking at Roxas, a small smile creeping up on his features. Roxas, too lost in thought, didn't notice when Axel leaned forward. Before Roxas could protest, Axel locked his lips onto Roxas'. Roxas tensed a moment, but relaxed soon after, enjoying the sensation he had only felt once in his memory. Roxas eyes, slightly drooping now, snapped open in sudden realization. Axel, feeling the atmosphere change, pulled away from the kiss, looking into Roxas' wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" Roxas stared, slightly turning his head to the side.

"Nothing..." Roxas messed with his sheets a little in his nervousness. "It's just..." Axel, squinted a slightly, trying to read his friends expression, but failing. "Well.." Roxas twisted his sheets in slight frustration. Axel growled a little.

"Out with it, damn you!"

"Axel, I love you!"Roxas looked away, blushing furiously. Axel shook his head, letting the sentence sink in. Then it hit him. The reason he had done everything up until now. Axel wasn't like this. Axel was a slut, for crying out loud! Axel was the seducer of even strait males for one night stands! Yet, for some reason, this felt different. Axel's eyes widened as everything sunk in finally. He looked up to Roxas who was still trying to make himself disappear.

"Roxas?" The blond braced himself for what was to come next. "Roxas... I... I... l-l-l..." The red head mentally slapped himself, shaking his head furiously and gathering all his courage. "Roxas, I love you, too." Roxas, slowly opening his eyes to look at Axel, relaxed slowly.

"Really?" Roxas sounded rather sheepish, making Axel mentally sigh at the cuteness that lay before him. Axel smiled softly, lifting Roxas' head. He noticed how Roxas' blue eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight now filling the room.

"Really." Roxas smiled back, feeling butterflys flutter in his stomach. Axel leaned in again and was caught off guard as Roxas kissed him quickly. The two moaned in unison, slowly intertwining their arms around one another. The kiss deepened, making Roxas feel something he had never in his entire life felt. All at once, he realized what it was he had been wishing for countless nights out on his balcony. He was looking for something exciting, something more, something... like this. Roxas felt a tongue push against his lips and opened them slowly, feeling Axels' slip inside his mouth, making him moan again. Axel smiled into the kiss, slowly laying Roxas back onto the bed.

*Knock knock*

"Hey, I thought I heard..." Cloud, entering the room, widened his eyes at the scene before him. "Oh." Axel and Roxas stared coldly at the man, making him blush for the first time since the two had known him. "I'll... just..."

"Get OUT!" Axel and Roxas screamed in unison. Cloud jumped a little before quickly closing the door, a deep shade of red all over his face. Roxas slammed his head hard on the pillow beneath it, causing the pillow to fluff largely around his face. Axel softly smiled, running a hand through the blond's hair.

"So, did he ruin the mood?" Roxas glared up at Axel, earning a laugh in return. "You know, we could alway just sleep." Roxas expression lightened a little as he pulled the red head above him closer.

"Yeah, I think I'd like that." Roxas yawned softly, a small chuckle resonating from Axel.

"Okay." Axel climbed off Roxas, laying down against the wall the bed rested next to. Pulling Roxas on top of his chest, Axel wrapped his arms tightly around the blonds' waist and kissed him softly on the forehead. Roxas smiled softly, his eyes woozy from the pill. Roxas lay his head on Axel's chest, taking in the musky aroma.

"Axel?" Roxas' eyes finally drooped closed. A small 'hm?' was heard from the red head. "Does this mean you're my boyfriend now?" Axel smiled, his own eyes closing as he held the light frame of the blond.

"Yes." Axel softly kissed Roxas' forehead again. "Yes, it does."

"Axel?" Roxas softly spoke, mere moments from slumber. Axel 'hm'd' again in response.

"Will you be here in the morning?" Axel chuckled lightly.

_All through the night_

_I'll be awake_

_And I'll be with you._

Roxas smiled softly as Axel sang in his slight delirium. The two held each other all night, not caring about the world outside each others embrace, not knowing the hell that awaited them in the morning.

* * *

Zohmagod, I'm sooooooo sorry for this! *ducks as objects fly at his head* SERIOUSLY! I'M SOOOO SORRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY! *gets knocked out by a cast iron skillet*


	9. A Night To Remember

I would like to take a moment out of my writing day to thank all of those once again who have stuck around this long. You don't know how much that means to me. Also, another noise for your ear hole. I forgot to credit Cindy Lauper for the lyrics to All Through The Night from the last chapter of the same name. No, I don't own them.

Okay, this is for all of you who saw it coming from the start. ^_^

* * *

Chapter Nine

A Night To Remember

Roxas stirred a little in his slumber, squirming slightly in his bed. He felt... cold. Roxas' eyes shot open, panic hitting him like a ton of bricks. Sighing in relief upon seeing Axel standing on the balcony, moonlight playing through his red spikes, Roxas flopped back down on the bed.

"Axel, what are you doing?" Axel had his arms crossed loosely, puffing on the end of a cigarette. Hearing his blond boyfriend speak, Axel turned around on the balcony to face Roxas. He shrugged his shoulders slightly, grabbing the cigarette in his mouth and exhaling a large amount of smoke before speaking.

"Just thinking." Roxas looked up at him, a small smile curving the corners of his mouth.

"Bout what?" Axel shifted a little in discomfort at the question, but simply took another long drag off his cigarette.

"They don't deserve you." As Axel spoke, his tone monotonous, the smoke in his mouth floated aloft in the breeze before dissipating into the night sky. Roxas looked up at him questioningly.

"Who?" Axel chuckled a little turning back around to look at the small lights coming from the city.

"Your memories." Axel, not even facing the blond, seemed to sense the confused look that crossed his features. Axel smiled as he continued. "They don't deserve you, yet you spend so much time lost in them. I almost wish I could have that kind of attention from you, but you might smother me to death." The two fell silent, Axel finishing his cigarette and flicking it lightly over the balcony, exhaling the smoke that remained in his lungs before turning back to face Roxas. Roxas had laid back down to face the ceiling, watching the shadows play across the white back drop.

"It's all I have left." Roxas tone had become monotonous as well as Axel walked back to the bed. "I can't bring my parents back, so I have to keep holding on to the memories of them. To... Keep them alive, I guess." Axel knelt next to the bed, wrapping a loving arm around Roxas' waist and pulling the blond closer.

"You know, I don't think they would want you to spend ALL your time thinking about them." Axel smiled softly, laying his head on Roxas' chest. Roxas looked down into Axels' eyes, feeling the love radiating in them. "Besides, not everyone is a memory." Axel's smile faded a little as he continued. "I'm still here." A tear rolled down Roxas' cheek, stopping at the corner of his gentle smile.

"I know, Axel. I know." A comfortable silence befell the two again as they stared lovingly into each other's eyes, saying 'I love you' without speaking a word. Roxas pulled the red head close, finding solace in his scent as he buried his head gently in Axel's chest, inhaling deeply.

"You..." Roxas pulled away slowly. "You smell like the autumn." Axel smiled down at his lover seductively.

"You know, you've always smelled like sweet chocolate to me." Roxas leaned back, a shocked look on his face as Axel buried his own head in Roxas' chest, sighing lightly. Silence fell again as the two got lost in each others eyes again. Slowly, Axel leaned up to kiss Roxas, a kiss full of tenderness and affection, love and devotion. Roxas wrapped his hands around Axel's temple, softly playing with his red spikes. Roxas moaned softly into the kiss, pulling the red head so close it hurt. Axel gently prodded Roxas' lips with his tongue, asking for entrance which was shortly granted. Roxas tugged on Axels' shirt, wanting him closer, needing him in this moment. Axel complied, climbing on top of the blond, their tongues dancing back and forth with each other. Axel gently massaged Roxas' chest, earning another soft moan as he lifted the blond shirt slowly to have better access. Noticing Roxas' lack of resistance, Axel broke the kiss only momentarily to throw Roxas' shirt off onto the floor. Axel leaned back down to initiate the kiss once more, but stopped, seeing the blush creep up Roxas' cheeks.

"We can stop if you want." Axel smiled at Roxas, the blond turning his head away to stare at the very entertaining wall.

"It's just..." Roxas swallowed the lump in his throat, sighing and closing his eyes before he continued. "I've never... well... you know..." Roxas looked up at Axel with pleading eyes. Axel smiled softly and rubbed Roxas chest more, delicately feeling every curve on his chest.

"It's alright, Roxas. We don't have to if..." Axel was cut off by a bruising kiss from Roxas, making his eyes widen in shock. Roxas closed his eyes, gently prodding his own tongue against Axel's lips this time. Axel's eyes drooped closed as well as he lifted his lover closer, opening his mouth ever so slightly to allow him entrance. Roxas moaned as Axel lifted a hand to rub the back of his neck, kneading it gently. Roxas relaxed entirely, again reaching up to play with Axel's now messy hair. (A/N Is that even possible? *scans wikipedia vigorously*) Axel reached down with his unoccupied hand to Roxas' belt buckle, jiggling it slightly and sliding the zipper down. Roxas didn't protest. Instead, he bucked his hips into Axel's hand making the red head smile into the kiss. Axel pulled Roxas' underwear down, releasing his now semi-wet cock. Slowly, Axel pumped up and down, drawing long, lustful moans from the blond.

Breaking the kiss for air, Roxas fell back on the bed, gasping for air and moaning lightly at the attention he was being given. Axel, panting himself, continued his rhythmical strokes along Roxas shaft, grinning evilly. Roxas, grabbing Axel's hand softly, looked up into those green eyes he had grown to love more than anything. Axel cocked his head, curiosity overtaking him.

"This..." Roxas looked away, redness covering his face again. "This... doesn't change anything... does it?" Axel grinned a little, closer to Roxas' face.

"Only one thing." Roxas looked up in time to get caught in a soft kiss from Axel. He got lost in the kiss for a moment, not even noticing when Axel pulled his pants the rest of the way down. Axel lifted a little, and the next thing Roxas felt sent shivers down his spine. Axel, somehow managing to slide out of his own pants, laid his naked lower body back down on Roxas' waist. Their erections slid against each other causing both of them to moan. Roxas, finding a new sensation he had not yet felt, ground his hips roughly against Axels. Axel growled from his throat, making Roxas smile into the kiss and grind his hips upward again. Axel replied by grabbing both Roxas' and his own shafts with one hand. Roxas' eyes widened in supprise, his moan muffled by Axel's mouth. This time, Axel grinned, pulling away from Roxas for air again, and gently pumping the two cocks in his hand.

Axel took this time to throw his own shirt off, revealing his bare, muscle-shapen chest. Roxas could only stare up at the red head above him, mouth agape, as he reached up to softly rub Axel's pectorals. Roxas noticed, even in the moonlight, how many scars Axel chest had. Roxas slowly traced one in particular that ran from Axel's sternum and curved sharply to the ribs on his right side. Axel, still smiling softly, straddled Roxas' body which moved their erections closer together. Roxas moaned loudly at the shift in position, bucking his hips again into Axel's hand. Roxas whimpered softly as Axel released the two smooth organs, chuckling lightly. Axel scooted forward a little, rubbing his ass seductively against Roxas' hips.

"Only one little thing." Axel leaned forward to kiss a woozy Roxas, still chuckling lightly. Locking his lips onto the Roxas', the red head moved back and forth, reaching up to softly grab a handful of blond locks. Roxas moaned and moved wildly, not fully knowing where to place his hands. Axel stilled him with a rough grind of his hips and a small bite on Roxas' lower lip. Roxas, whimpering again, looked up into Axel's lustful yet loving eyes. Axel moved a hand slowly up Roxas' face, moving a finger slowly into his open mouth. Roxas complied, grabbing the hand before him and sucking softly. The feeling sent Axel over the edge, making him growl loudly. Roxas smiled from around the finger, and pulled another into his mouth, sucking, nipping and licking his lovers extremities. Axel pulled his fingers quickly out of Roxas mouth and replaced them with his tongue. Roxas wrapped his arms lovingly around Axels' neck, pulling him closer when he felt something amazing. Axel grunted in frustration as he wrapped his saliva soaked hand around Roxas' member and slid the head slowly into himself. Roxas stopped moving, afraid to hurt his lover.

"It's alright." Axel said, pulling away from the kiss and burying his head in Roxas' chest. Letting out a heavy breath, Axel moved all the way down Roxas cock and cried out in pain, not removing his head from where it lay. Breathing heavily, Axel lifted slowly and slid back down again, another cry escaping his clenched teeth. Roxas held his lovers shoulder softly, worry and lust fighting to take over. Lust won, however, when Axel raised slowly. "Move." Roxas complied, bucking his hips softly. Axel gasped, raising his head and arching back. "Oh, god Rox. Right there." Roxas smiled seductively and bucked again, hitting the soft mound he had found rather quickly. Axel leaned forward and sucked on Roxas neck as he found a soft rhythm. Roxas moaned and closed his eyes, loving the warmth that surrounded his cock.

"Oh, god." Roxas shivered a little as Axel nipped lightly on his neck. Their pace increased, a soft slapping sound resonating from Roxas' hips. "Axel.. I'm gonna..." Axel grinned into Roxas neck and bit down hard enough to draw a drop of blood. Roxas clenched his eyes shut tight at the conflicting feelings rushing through his body. He had never had an orgasm quite like this. The pain seemed to amplify his pleasure as he came hard in Axel, crying out loudly. Axel, feeling the hot seed slam against his prostate, came hard against Roxas' chest. Both of the teens tensed tightly before every muscle in each of their bodies let go and relaxed, Axel slumping on top of Roxas, licking the mark on his neck softly.

"You know," Axel said through pants. "You even taste like sweet chocolate." Roxas blushed, smiling softly as he fought for air. Axel slid off of Roxas and lay on his back next to the blond. Roxas, curiously reaching down to wipe off Axel's seed, brought the hand up to his mouth and liked it softly. His eyes went wide as Axel silently observed the scene. Roxas liked the taste, slowly licking every drop off that he managed to wipe off his belly.

"You..." Roxas looked over to Axel, seeing the love in his green orbs. "You taste like sea salt ice cream." Roxas smiled and curled up in Axels' open arms. The red head, sighing contentedly, wrapped his arms around Roxas' light frame once more. Sleep caught the two shortly, Axel snoring loudly and Roxas smiling on the taller teens chest.

The two were woken by a rustling from down the stairs. Before either of the two could comprehend what was going on, the bedroom door slammed open, two policemen entering and aiming their 9mm pistols at the two boys. Wide awake, Roxas and Axel slid against the wall, covering themselves haphazardly. A man with long silver hair and a black jacket slung over the shoulders of his matching black suit. Axel growled at the man, staring coldly at him and pulling Roxas closer for protection. Shortly after the intrusion, a furious Cloud stormed in behind the man.

"What the HELL do you think...!" Cloud was cut short by an icy glare from the man. Turning back to face the teens, expression unchanging, the man spoke, his voice low and eery.

"Axel Kaji?" Axel nodded, grim expression clouding his features. "I am..." Axel scoffed softly, cutting the man off.

"I know who you are. Detective Sephiroth. You were the head of the investigation team the year my school burned to the ground. Sad bit, that one." Axel grinned maliciously. "The only case you never solved, am I right?" The man starred coldly at Axel, his lips curving upward slowly. The man looked like the angel of death in the dawn sunlight.

"That's right. And you are under arrest for one account of arson, two accounts of murder in the first degree, and on account of attempted murder." Axel simply shrugged and grabbed his pants from the floor. Roxas starred at his lovers back, not believing his ears, shock plastered on his face. "Should I read you your rights, or do you remember them from the last time we met?" Axel, pulling his belt tight, let his grin widen at the man.

"You might want to read them anyway. You never know. The case might just get thrown out on a technicality." Sephiroth lost his cool, the cocky grin fading as he motioned to one of the police men. The officer quickly planted Axel face down on the floor and cuffed his hands behind his back. Roxas looked down at Axel, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Axel? Tell them it wasn't you." Roxas was now on the verge of tears, his eyes welling up slowly. Axel simply smiled as he was lifted from the floor, his eyes almost bursting from the tears he was holding back.

"You know the truth, Rox." Axel turned away as the officer led him out of the house. Sephiroths' cocky grin was back as he followed. Roxas jumped out of the bed, but was caught by the other officer still in the room.

"NO! You can't take him away from me! Damn you!" Roxas squirmed in the officers grip before slumping over on the floor, tears rolling silently down his face.

* * *

Ironically, the longest chapter I've written as of late.


	10. Rude Awakening

Again, thank you all who are still with me. I hope that you're at least slightly entertained. *bows* This chapter is for all of you SoRiku fans.

And now...

Chapter Ten

Rude Awakening

Roxas lay on his bed, blankly staring at the ceiling, replaying over and over the events that had taken place early that morning. Squall had rushed in to consol Roxas as he went through every emotion known to man before collapsing on the floor from exhaustion. Roxas had slept most of the day, Cloud coming to check on him every hour, until he awoke late in the afternoon. Now, he seemed numb inside. A small rap at the door broke his pseudo concentration.

"Come in." Roxas had no emotion in his voice, sounding weak from the crying and screaming. Sora, slowly opening the door, stuck his head in.

"Hey, bro." Roxas didn't acknowledge the brunet, continuing his blank stare at the ceiling. Sora scowled and marched over to the bed side, his fists balled tightly by his sides. "Damn it, Roxas, get up!" Roxas continued to stare at the ceiling. Sora, deepening his scowl, lowered his eyes slowly. "Roxas. I'm sorry." Roxas started to turn his head when something hard smacked him on the cheek.

"Sora, what the HELL!" Sora, eyes starting to well up with tears, still held his hand aloft from slapping Roxas.

"Damn it, quit feeling sorry for yourself!" Roxas was taken aback as Sora's word rang in his head. He was reminded of Axel, sending him back into an emotionless state.

"What's the point?" Roxas stared back up at the ceiling, the color draining from his face save for the redness in his irritated cheek. "I couldn't do anything to help my parents, and now I'm just as useless..."

*smack*

Sora huffed softly, tears staining his cheeks. "I don't want to hear it! You could at least be supportive of him! You could go see him and give him strength." Sora began to sob softly, angrily wiping the tears from his face. "You could try to find out what happened yourself. I would." Roxas wall of numbness started to crumble as he watched Sora break down from a fight that was not his.

"Sora?" Roxas reached up slowly to wipe a tear off his brothers cheek. "Why? This doesn't concern..." Sora pulled back roughly, anger lighting his eyes.

"The hell it doesn't! I'm the one that has to sit back and watch my brother suffer!" Sora grabbed Roxas' hand softly and knelt next to the bed. His voice and expression softened as he continued. "Look, I know you feel helpless, but you have to do something or Axel is going to be locked up." Silence fell between the two, Roxas cheeks now stained with tear streaks.

"Do you..." Roxas gulped as he looked to his brother for comfort, afraid of the answer. "Do you think... Axel did it?" Sora smiled softly, pulling Roxas up into a firm hug.

"What does your heart tell you?" Roxas didn't even have to think on it. Sora, unknowingly, had given him the answer he needed. Roxas found a new strength in the undeniable truth he held onto. God, he hoped he was right. Roxas pulled back from the hug and smiled at Sora.

"Thank you." Sora returned the smile and giggled lightly.

"Eh, it was..."

*smack*

"Roxas?" Sora grasped his cheek, shock and surprise on his face. Roxas simply shook his head, smiling.

"You didn't apologize for the second slap." Both of the boys laughed heartily together before another knock was heard from the door. Not waiting for an answer, Cloud poked his head in.

"You two had better not be fighting in there. Don't make me sick Squall on you." From down the stairs, said brunet's voice rang out.

"Don't call me SQUALL!" The Cloud, Sora, and Roxas laughed in unison.

Cloud announced that Sora had a visitor, and that supper was almost ready. Sora's face brightened immensely, donning the goofiest grin Roxas had ever seen, making him almost roll off the bed laughing. The Sora raced out of the room, while Roxas casually walked, renewed vigor in his step. Roxas sat at the table, laughing again as Sora squealed from the front door. Cloud patted him on the back before returning to cooking. Sora almost passed out when Squall invited the new boy from the front door to eat with them, introducing him later as Riku. Roxas couldn't help but glare at the exceptionally pale boy, his hair bearing a remarkable resemblance to Sephiroth's. Dinner was light hearted, no mention of Axel crossing the table for Roxas' sake. A few time through out the meal, Roxas would catch Sora and Riku staring at each other, turning their heads to their plates when they noticed Roxas looking. When the meal was over, Sora lead Riku to the door whilst Cloud collected plates. Squall stood at the sink washing and rinsing, and was soon joined by Cloud who had slid under his arms. Roxas, feeling livelier and a bit tired, started to walk up the stairs, glancing back at the front door. He watched for a moment as Riku spoke, his arms crossed over his chest, a light smile on his lips. Sora leaned against one side of the door frame, both hands behind his back. Sora swayed a little as if nervous. Roxas couldn't hear any of the conversation, but watched intently anyway. Riku lightly bent down to kiss Sora on the lips, making the brunet turn red as a fire engine, before exiting the house with a backwards wave. Roxas smiled at the stunned Sora still standing in the doorway. He knew now what he had to do. He had to protect his love at all costs. How to do it? Well, details would work themselves out, Roxas figured, heading up the stairs to his bedroom.

Axel sat in a solid concrete room, only a mirror to his left, a table in between two chairs and a door leading back out into the police station he was currently in. He leaned back, cracking his vertebrae on by one on the solid steel chair he sat in. Looking to a high corner of the room, Axel noticed a surveillance camera directly aimed at him. He flashed a cocky smile its direction and leaned a little more comfortably on the steel backing of his chair. His hands were bound in front of him by a pair of steel handcuffs, leaving red rings on his wrists as he fidgeted. Axel vaguely noticed how hot it was in the room, a strong gust of luke-warm air pelting him from a vent directly above him. Axel figured he had been in the room about four hours now without any food or water. He licked his parched lips hoping in vain that the moisture would return to them. The door opened sharply, and a man Axel had never seen before entered. The man had bleach blond hair flowing down the front of a white lab coat. Under the coat, he wore a simple white shirt and a pair of black dress pants. He smiled curtly at Axel, nodding and sitting in the chair across from him.

"Hello, Axel. May I call you Axel." The red head simply shrugged. "Okay then. My name in Vexen. I'm here to give you a psychological evaluation." Vexen placed a Manila folder on the table, opening it and thumbing through the slightly thick stack of papers. Axel smirked cockily at the doctor.

"So, I'm crazy now? Well, that's a new one." Vexen glanced up at Axel with his own smirk, looking back down at the papers.

"You're quite the interesting specimen, Axel. Two years in a mental institution for almost setting your own house on fire, suspicion in the school fire three years ago, and..." Vexen raised a brow, looking up at Axel. "Assault on an officer at the age of eleven? You've been busy." Axel leaned back, reminiscing on the past.

"Yeah..." Axel sighed, staring off into space. Shaking his head gently, he looked down at the cold steel table in front of him. "I'm still not as bad as you though." Vexen frowned.

"What do you mean, Axel?" Axel chuckled evilly as he raised his head to look at the man.

"You objectify human life, diluting the person you're working with down to paper work and signatures. You say their name multiple times so maybe they don't notice, but I can see right through that facade of yours." Vexen grinned back at Axel. "You see, you're no better than me. The only difference is that you have a certificate to back up your bullshit." Vexens' grin widened, almost insanely.

"Well, I guess you've read a few psych books yourself, eh?" Axel stared at the man, his anger and frustration coming out in a grin more insane than Vexens. The door opened again, and Sephiroth entered, looking between the two staring at each other.

"Detective Sephiroth?" Vexen continued staring at Axel as he spoke. "The subject has too much knowledge of the human psyche. Therefore, I cannot conduct a proper evaluation. Simply put, he's yours." Sephiroth smiled coldly at Axel whose cocky grin turned into a look of disgust, hate, and rage. Vexen got up and broke his staring contest with Axel, exiting the room. Sephiroth sat in the now vacant chair, crossing his arms.

"Well, we meet again, Axel." The red head spat on the table in defiance. Sephiroth leaned forward in his chair, looking the red head directly in the eyes. "You're not going to get away this time." Sephiroth's laugh echoed throughout the interrogation room as Axel lost all sense of hope he might have.

Okay, so I could have ended this chapter a little further along, but I got side tracked by work. That, and I have to get my van to a shop this weekend. I might not update for a while, so don't get pissy if I don't post for a week or so.

Dasvidania! ^_^


	11. Getting The Truth

Yay! Five full pages, and huge paragraphs! Okay, guys. The story isn't over yet. I have plans for at least one more chapter and an epilogue which I have taken the liberty of writing over the past three days. I'm editing and revising them as we speak, but they will be posted this weekend. Sorry, but it has to end sometime. I won't be posting anymore headers or footers, and I probably won't get around to reading your reviews until Monday. Sorry guys, and thanks again for sticking around this long. See you on the other side! ^_^

Chapter Eleven

Getting The Truth

Roxas lay awake in his bed, racking his brain for some sliver of evidence that might clear his boyfriend. Growling in frustration, Roxas pounded his head with his fists.

"Think, think, think! There has to be something in here!" Roxas sighed, sliding out of bed and walking out onto his balcony. "Why do my memories always show up when I don't need them, but leave me when I do?" Roxas watched the city lights glimmer in the night like fireflies dancing in a summer breeze. He slid down to his normal spot, resting his head on the balcony railing. "I know he didn't do it, but how can I prove it?" Roxas rifled through is memories once more, hoping the answer would jump out at him. "I need to get back to the old house." Roxas stood with a courageous pride. Sliding his jeans on, Roxas quietly made his way out of his bedroom, shutting the door silently behind him. He made note which steps of the stairs he squeaked earlier week, just in case he would have to sneak out. Roxas made his way down stairs, leaping high over the last three steps, being especially noisy, he noted. Landing silently on the linoleum entry way, Roxas let himself grin cockily. The grin was short lived, however, as the kitchen light snapped on from his left. Roxas' heart leapt into his throat as he stared at Squall standing in the entry way.

"Where are you headed at this time of night?" Squall crossed his muscular arms, and leaned against the doorframe. Squall, looking seemingly out of place with his hair down, bangs hanging down the side of his face, wearing a muscle shirt and jeans, smiled softly down at the blond. Roxas started to talk, but his voice had left him. He simply hung his head, turning to make his way back to his room, when a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. Roxas stopped and looked up at Squall who simply nodded. "Go get in the car. You're not going alone." Roxas silently thanked the tall brunet with a nod, and quietly headed out of the front door.

The car ride was short, being just down the road and around the corner. Squall parked next to the curb and grimaced at the charred house the show eerily in the moonlight.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Squall gave Roxas a concerned look. Roxas simply starred at the house, his memories reawakening inside his head.

"It's the only way." Roxas turned to Squall, an evil smile on his lips. "Unless you can think of something better." Squall grimaced again, getting out of the car and making his way to the police line still in front of the wreckage. Roxas climbed out of the car, eyeing the front door warily. Gulpping loudly, Roxas ducked nimbly under the police line, and made his way to the front door, grabbing the spare key from the hole above the door frame. Squall looked down at Roxas from behind him with an evil smile on his lips.

"If you pass out again, I'm leaving your ass here." Roxas smiled at Squall's attempt to break the forlorn silence as the two made their way into the house. The darkness seemed even darker as the two observed the charred interior of the house. Squall shivered internally, having been told by Axel to stay in the car the last time he had stopped by this depressing foundation. Roxas moved with his memories, walking into the living room to the left, humming the tune that had stuck itself into the back of his mind since he awoke in the hospital.

Squall moved over to a nearby wall and wiped a soot-covered picture off with his hand. Squall stared at the picture in silent reverence. The picture frame housed a family of three frozen in time. A tall, muscular man with blond spiky hair in a white muscle shirt smiled from the frame. The man, sporting a pair of welding goggles, held young blond boy on his shoulders. A woman with short black hair and a bandana on her forehead smiled next to the two men, a hand on the older mans shoulder. All three characters in the picture flashed a matching peace sign at the camera. Squall hm'd low in the darkness, a small smile creeping up his face. He pulled the picture down carefully, undoing the back of the charred frame and removing the picture that seemed to be unharmed by the fire. Roxas sniffed a little from behind Squall. The brunet turned slowly to face a silently crying Roxas, a look of pain on his face.

"Cid and Yuffie." Squall cocked his head a little in confusion. Roxas, wiping the tears away, carefully took the picture from Squall. "That was their names. My parents." Roxas looked at the picture, a pained smile crossing his lips. "I guess this and my memories are all I have left, huh?" Squall hm'd again, placing a hand on Roxas shoulder.

"Your memories keep them alive." Roxas nodded, and folded the picture to slide it in his front pocket, careful not to tear it.

"I still have some digging to do. I have't come up with anything yet." Roxas looked up at Squall who nodded.

"I'll be on the front porch." Roxas nodded in reply, heading for the stairs. Roxas followed the snake in the stairs again, hopefully for the last time, up to his parents old bedroom. Straining his eyes, Roxas looked into the door again, hoping something significant would pop out to him.

Roxas saw the flames again as if for the first time. Mimicking his movements, Roxas dropped to his knees, following the trance his memory had put him in. He could see the charred bodies of his parents. He could smell the smoke and burning flesh. He saw...

"THAT'S IT!" Roxas jumped to his feet, and raced down the stairs, flinging the front door open to meet a curios looking Squall smoking a cigarette and leaning against an unscathed part of the house.

"Do you have what you need?" Roxas nodded silently. Squall pushed himself off the house and extinguished his cigarette. "Okay. We have a stop to make."

Axel squirmed, his arms now handcuffed to the back of the steel chair he had been sitting in for the past... he didn't even know or care anymore. Time had lost its meaning somewhere in the last half hour. He spat a mouthful of blood on the concrete floor, using his shoulder to wipe off the remnants. Sephiroth had exited the room earlier, only to come back with the most malicious smile Axel had ever seen plastered to his face. Axel sighed in relief as the silver haired man had uncuffed one of his hands. A look of sheer terror had crossed his features when both hands were pulled back roughly, and he was once again bound. Axel looked up just in time to see the red light on the surveillance camera in the corner die as he was violently punched across the face. Half an hour later, Axel, beaten and bruised, had passed out from the abuse, his tormentor waking him with an ice cold bucket of water. Sephiroth had awoken him and knocked him unconscious five times so far, Axel lasting just a little bit longer than the last. Sephiroth reared back and punched Axel squarely in the nose, sending a light spray of blood to hit the wall behind the red head. Sephiroth rubbed his knuckles lightly, smiling still.

"You could just confess and this would end, you know?" Sephiroth's voice was too calm and smooth for Axel's taste. Axel spat another clot on the floor, grinning cockily up at the tall man.

"You..." Axel huffed, his left eye swollen, various cuts and bruises all over his face. "You... can never know... what those people... meant to me..." Axel huffed heavier as he spoke, swallowing with a dry throat. "I'll never..." Sephiroth didn't give him time to finish, simply rearing back again and punching Axel in the stomach. Axel's eyes went wide as he fought to breath, wheezing and struggling against his bonds. Sephiroth got on one knee, leaning in close to Axel's face.

"You know I won't let up." Axel wheezed harder, pain and anguish covering his face. "Why don't you..." Sephiroth wretched as Axel spat a mouthful of blood full force into the mans face. Axel's wheezing slowed, breath returning to the teen. Sephiroth looked down in disgust as he wiped his face off with a handkerchief he pulled from his front suit pocket. Snarling angrily, Sephiroth pulled his pistol from his underarm holster and clocked Axel squarely in the temple. Axel saw stars for a moment before everything went black. Sephiroth wiped the butt his pistol as Vexen entered the room.

"There's someone here for you, detective. Something about new evidence." Sephiroth scowled and followed Vexen to the front of the building, putting on his best social smile. He frowned as he entered the lobby to find Roxas yelling at the officer at the front desk, Squall standing behind him with his arms crossed.

Roxas slammed his hands down on the counter hard, causing the front desk officer to jump a little. "Damn it, lady! I saw what happened! It's just impossible!" Sephiroths' scowl deepened as he stepped up to the two newcomers. Roxas turned his head and instantly scowled back.

"You! Release Axel now!" Roxas began to run at the silver haired man, but was stopped short by a rough hand from Squall.

"Easy there, tiger. Have patience." Roxas calmed down, but made no effort to stop his 'fuck you' look at Sephiroth. The tall silver haired man in question simply... did he just glide?... over to where Roxas and Squall stood.

"I'm sorry, but you will have to come back tomorrow. The subject is being interrogated and..." Roxas stomped, stopping Sephiroth's speech.

"The HELL we will! You let him go now, or all hell is gonna break loose." Squall simply hm'd from behind the blond. "And, another thing! Don't ever call Axel a 'subject' again or I'll..."

"Threatening an officer of the law?" Sephiroth smiled down at the blond, taking the upper hand again. "In a police station no less? You do know that is a felony offense, right?" Roxas crossed his arms and looked up at the man coldly.

"Did you also know that it's against the law to hold someone for over 24 hours without any proof that they did the crime?" Sephiroth's smile melted, replaced by a deep scowl, his upper lip twitching slightly. Squall smiled proudly at Roxas, and nodded.

"He's right. You have no case, and I'm guessing no confession. You have to let him go." Squall and Roxas glanced at each other, sharing a delighted smile.

"I have evidence..." Sephiroth began, slowly loosing his cool as he was cut off by Roxas.

"Circumstantial evidence that won't hold up in court in the least. I'm a WITNESS!" Roxas jabbed a thumb into his own chest. "How are you going to stand there and tell me that a 16 year old bound and gagged two full grown adults, one of them the size of a sacoyia tree? I don't think so." Roxas crossed his arms, a smug smile on his face. Sephiroth, now fuming, rounded on the front desk lady who tried to sink under her desk, not wanting any confrontation.

"You! Draw up the boys paper work, and get him out of my interrogation room!" Sephiroth then rounded on Roxas. "This isn't over." Sephiroth stormed out of the entry way, leaving a pissed and slightly stunned Roxas to fume.

*splash*

Axel, shaking his head off, looked up defiantly at... Vexen?

"You're free to go kid." The bleach blond undid the cuffs that bound Axel to the chair, and left the room without another word, leaving the door wide open in his haste. Axel, slowly coming to terms with what had just occurred, rose to his feet and limped to the door, his legs being asleep from having sat on the uncomfortable chair for so long. As soon as he exited the room, he felt a cold chill and shivered. Not only was he soaking wet from head to toe, but the police station was at a not-so-comfortable 75 degrees (1). Walking down the hall, Axel could feel the stares upon him, knowing that he looked a sight walking out of the interrogation room. A blond officer walked up to him, and wrapped a towel around his shoulders.

"Don't worry son. You're with a friend now." The officer smiled down at Axel, who was reminded of his goofy friend, Demyx. Axel smiled back up, pulling the towel closer around himself as the officer lead him down the hall to the front entrance. Axel, though freezing cold, felt a warmth run through his blood as he laid eyes upon his blond lover fidgeting in a chair next to the front desk.

Roxas heart stopped as he looked up. There in front of him, bruised and battered, one eye swollen shut, stood a smiling red headed teen, wrapped in a towel. Roxas, slowly getting to his feet, let his mouth drop at the sight.

"Hey. Did you miss me?" Axel, shot a thumbs up, smiling widely. Roxas noticed that one of his front teeth was missing as he walked toward the red head slowly.

"Axel? What the hell happened to you?" Axel laughed bitterly.

"Well, you don't look too bright yourself, Rox." Roxas laughed dryly, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"I thought I had lost you, damn it!" Roxas, not caring that Axel was soaked, pulled the red head into a tight hug. Axel, holding the towel closed with one hand, wrapped his free arm around the blond's thin waist. Axel pulled back slowly, a curious look on his face.

"But... how did you know it wasn't me?" Roxas laughed, patting Axel on the shoulder.

"Are you kidding? Cid would have kicked the shit out of you!" Axel rubbed the back of his neck softly, remembering the sheer size of Roxas' father.

"Well, I guess you're right about that." Roxas wrapped an arm around Axel's shoulders, and pulled him close.

"Come on. Let's go home."

(1) Fahrenheit, for all of you in Eurasia. About 24 Celsius.


	12. The Fire Inside

Okay, I'm really sorry I've been away for so long. And I'm sorry for this chapter in general. Nothing much happens. It's mostly filler material. The next two chapter, however, can be read without this chapter. More action, drama, suspense. Stuff like that. Well, enough from me. Enjoy. Or don't.

* * *

Chapter 12

The Fire Inside

When Roxas, Axel, and Squall returned to the house, Cloud and Sora were sitting at the table, talking about Riku. Roxas could tell from the exited way Sora had been talking as they entered the house. Cloud looked up from his coffee mug, smiling lightly at the three, a bathrobe wrapped tightly around his form. Sora ran over to Axel, and nearly tackled him to the floor with a running hug. Roxas laughed lightly, watching as a usually calm, cool Axel blushed furiously, his whole body stiff.

"So, you got it taken care of?" Roxas turned to Cloud with a questioning look that was answered by Squall.

"Yeah." Squall crossed his arms and leaned in the doorway. "Sorry about the note." Cloud laughed softly, standing and walking over to Squall.

"It's alright." Cloud kissed Squall softly on the lips. "I'm just glad you guys are alright." Roxas scoffed, staring at the two in disbelief.

"You mean..." Roxas looked up at Squall. "You planned this?" Squall chuckled softly, ruffling Roxas hair.

"You seem to be more like Cloud than you even know." Cloud tagged Squall in the arm softly with his fist. Roxas smiled, Squall rubbing the spot where Cloud had punched him, Sora giggling at Axel's expression of shock and surprise. Roxas felt at home. He subconsciously rubbed the pocket with his parents photograph, thinking softly to himself.

'_I think everything is going to be alright.'_

After shoving Axel into a warm shower, and throwing his clothes in the dryer, Roxas walked into his bedroom and lay down contentedly on his bed, his hands behind his head and the biggest smile he had ever worn plastered on his face. Slowly he drifted off to sleep, glad to be alive this day. Glad to have his lover back. Glad that, even though massively dysfunctional, he had a family.

After his shower, Axel walked into Roxas room without knocking in nothing but a towel, slightly glaring a second at the taped together door. Looking around at the dimly lit room, Axel smiled as his gaze fell upon the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Roxas, hair glowing in the moonlight, snored softly, a large smile on his face. Axel knelt next to the bed, taking in the sight. Roxas truly was at his most beautiful when he slept. No frustration, or anger, or worry. Axel took in the sight, running a hand lightly through the soft spikes of his lover.

"Night Roxas." Axel leaned down, and kissed the blond teens forehead before gently climbing over him and curling up in his chest. Relaxing the most he had relaxed in the past 24 hours, Axel quickly succumbed to sleep.

The next morning, Roxas awoke to find a gently weight on top of his chest. Slowly cracking his eyes open in the harsh morning light that filtered through the window, Roxas smiled seeing his lover gently breathing on top of him. Roxas had never seen Axel sleep. Through all the wild craziness that was Axel, Roxas found that he seemed rather innocent in his sleep. Roxas casually reached a hand down to play with Axel's long spikes, making the red head stir a little in his slumber. Axel worked his chapped lips up and down, smiling as he felt a hand running through his hair. Keeping his eyes closed, Axel squeezed Roxas tightly, settling in comfortably on his chest.

"Morning, lover." Roxas smiled, moving his hand to rub Axel's back.

"Morning to you too, lover." Axel, smiling at the reply, yawned loudly, stretching his arms up to Roxas' neck. He pulled himself up the blonds' body, opening his eyes to face glowing blue orbs. Axel bent down as Roxas wrapped his arms around the nearly naked teens' neck. They kissed, Roxas closing his eyes at the feeling. Oh, god, how he had missed this! The kiss seemed to last forever, the two teens getting lost in each other, before a knock came from the door. Reluctantly, Roxas sat up with Axel, draping his legs over the side of the bed. Axel pulled the towel tighter around his waist.

"Come in." Roxas called after he was satisfied that Axel was covered correctly. Cloud entered, smiling brightly at the two.

"Hey, you two. Get dressed." Cloud looked sternly yet gently at Roxas. "And that means change young man. I've almost got breakfast ready. Axel, no arguments. You're staying for breakfast." Axel smiled as Cloud walked out, cursing the splintered door as he tried to close it properly. Axel hopped off the bed and walked over to Roxas' closet.

"I hope you don't mind if I borrow some of your clothes." Axel opened the closet door and his grin grew wider. Squall and Cloud, seeing what fashion Roxas was into, had filled his closet to the brim with a multitude of clothing, ranging from spikes and studs, to fish nets and chains. Roxas faux glared as Axel riffled through his clothing.

"What if I do mind?" Axel turned slightly from eye-balling a Slayer t-shirt, and looked at Roxas, his mischievous stare returning a little crooked due to his black eye.

"Oh, I just thought it was formal." Roxas grinned a little. "I'm going to wear them whether you like it or not." Roxas slid off the bed, walking slightly seductively towards Axel.

"Oh?" Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's shoulders, who dropped the shirt he was looking at to wrap his own arms around Roxas' lithe waist. "What will you give me if in return?" Axel's eyes filled with warmth as he pulled the blond close enough to smell him.

"I could take them off for you later." Roxas blushed lightly, not used to the informal way Axel talked about... their business. "But," Axel lightly kissed Roxas on the cheek. "This will have to do for now." Roxas smiled, and pulled the red head close enough to feel his breath.

"You're not getting off that easy." Roxas gently kissed Axel, lacing his fingers into red locks as he prodded with his tongue. Axel moaned softly, slightly lifting the shorter teen by the waist, deepening the kiss, and opening his mouth to play with his lovers' tongue. The soft light of the sun filled the room, warming the two and creating a sense of romance in the early morning. Backing away slowly, eyes droopy from the haze of the red head, Roxas lay his head on Axels' chest, hugging him gently.

"That'll do..." Roxas looked up seductively as Axel smiled back down at him. "For now." Roxas smiled mischievously as he walked to the door, never taking his eyes off Axel. As Roxas entered the hallway, he closed his bedroom door and leaned against it for a minute, sighing contentedly, before walking downstairs to the kitchen. Roxas made light conversation with Sora and Cloud for a minute before his jaw almost hit the floor. Sora waved a hand frantically in front of Roxas' face, giggling lightly.

"Hello? Earth to Roxas!" Sora, making no headway, giggled and turned to the kitchen doorway that Roxas was staring into. Sora had to catch himself from drooling over the sight. Axel stood in the entrance to the kitchen, sporting a pair of baggy black Jean Co. pants and a white shirt with what looked like an upside down spade logo covering the entire front. From his shoulders hung a light denim black trench coat. Axel had taken the time to draw two emerald green triangles under his eyes, accentuating his cocky grin and light green eyes. Roxas shook out of his trance as Axel made his way around the table to kiss him lightly on the forehead.

"Is it worth the wait?" Axel put his hands on hips as he looked down at a dumbfounded Roxas. "I'll take that as a yes." Roxas continued to stare, his mind racing with hormones for the red head as he sat in a chair next to Roxas. Cloud, hearing the newcomer, turned round with a smile that dropped into awe as he looked over the table at Axel.

"Well, you certainly clean up nice." Axel smiled, winking at Cloud which earned a blush from the blond. Forcing the color from his face, Cloud looked down at Roxas and frowned. "I thought I told you to change." Roxas nodded, closing his mouth as he slowly made his way up the stairs, glancing back down into the kitchen. As he climbed the stairs, Roxas grinned evilly, a plan brewing in his mind.

Axel sat at the table staring at Sora's wide eyed expression. "Can I help you with something?" Sora shook his head slowly, the expression on his face unchanged. Axel sighed, resting his forehead in his hand. "Okay, do it." Sora bounced up excitedly and caught Axel in a death grip, almost knocking the red head out of his chair. Axel flinched, trying to breath under the suffocating hold. Cloud turned around from the stove again and laughed heartily.

"Sora, let the poor boy go. I think he's been through enough." Sora pouted, but walked back around to his chair, and plopped down. Axel stared quizzically at the boy, whose expression was back to the bubbly smile he usually wore. Axel raised an eyebrow as Sora waved at him from across form the table silently. Axel slowly lifted a hand, twitching it slightly to the side in a small wave. Sora smiled wider, giggling softly. When he looked back over at the red head, his eyes were wide, staring at the doorway.

"Ugh! Not again!" Sora crossed his arms and huffed, looking toward the door. "Wow. Brothers aren't supposed to be hot." Cloud looked up from his cooking and turned at this statement.

"Damn." Cloud smiled as he saw what Sora was referring to. Roxas stood in the doorway, a pair of tight white denim pants slung low on his hips, his chest showing from under the open white vest he donned. Various chains were slung around his hips and criss crossed on the vest he wore. Roxas had pulled his hair up, giving it a taller-than-usual appearance. He had smeared a little black eye liner under each eye, giving him a more seductive look as he walked over to Axel, hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, totally worth waiting for." Roxas bent low, winking at Axel before rounding the table and sitting at his own chair, his evil smile still in place on his lips. Axel gulped as Cloud set plates in front of the three boys, humming lightly. Roxas winked over at Axel as he began eating. Cloud, chuckling lightly as he sat in his own spot, looked between the grinning Roxas and the dumbfounded Axel.

"Turnabout is fair play, I guess." Squall entered the room, running a towel through his wet hair while fixing a cup of coffee. Setting his cup down on the counter, Squall turned around with a scowl aimed at the couple sitting on the other side of the table.

"Oh, like hell you're leaving the house dressed like that, Roxas." Roxas looked up, a mouthful of food. "You'll go change after breakfast." Squall finished making his coffee as Roxas scowled deeply at his back. Cloud looked quickly at Squall and then back to Roxas, mouthing 'I'll talk to him.' Roxas smiled, silently thanking his mom.

Wait. Roxas eyes went wide as he finally understood the relationship between Cloud and Squall. Grimacing slightly at the thought, Roxas quickly downed his breakfast, avoiding eye contact with Squall as he sat and opened his news paper. Roxas was aware that he was blushing profusely and lowered his head.

Finishing breakfast quickly, Roxas excused himself from the table and set his plate in the sink. He reached the stairs, but stopped, looking back at Axel. "Hey," Axel looked up at the blond, a piece of bacon hanging out of his mouth. Roxas smiled lightly, continuing. "Don't you need to grab your school stuff from..." Roxas stopped, seeing the glare coming from Axel. "I'll be back." Roxas headed upstairs quickly and readied his backpack, stuffing his binder haphazardly into the pocket in the back. Smiling in reminiscence, Roxas was about to stick his Zune into backpack, when he noticed something on the back metal casing that he hadn't before. Etched into the back in scrolling letters were the words "_The Fire Inside_." Roxas stared for a moment before a memory passed before his vision. Roxas let a single tear roll down his cheek as he remembered the nickname his lover had given him three years ago.

"_Here." Axel, smiling like an idiot, handed Roxas a brand new Zune HD 120 Gigabyte. Roxas eyes went wide, a trembling hand reaching out to take the device._

"_Why?" Is all Roxas can manage. Axel simply smiles._

"_Look at the back." Roxas flips the device over to read the inscription. "That's what you are to me." Axel kisses Roxas' forehead and runs off, leaving a stunned and almost tearful Roxas standing on his doorstep. _

Wiping his eyes, Roxas gently puts his most prized possession in the front pocket of his backpack and heads down stairs to greet the happiest day of his life.


	13. I'm Here For You

Chapter 13

I'm Here For You

Going to school that day, I couldn't remove the smile from my face to save my life. I sat next to Axel, our hands intertwined, nodding my head to the music as we drove, taking the back seat so we could be closer to one another. When we pulled up to the school, I almost frowned a little bit, but only momentarily. I almost pulled Axel out of the car as we made our way to the front steps, hands still clasped. As we walked up, Demyx kicked his board up, and smiled.

"How's my favorite couple?" I felt Axel's hand tighten a little as he said this, and I laughed.

"Just fine. How are you today?" Demyx smiled and walked over to us.

"Pretty good, actually. I asked Kairi out!" He did this little happy dance, and all I could do was laugh again.

"So I take it that means she said yes?" Demyx stopped dead, looking at me in the eye.

"Well, no, not really." He looked downcast for a minute, but quickly recovered. "But, at least I asked!" He shot us a thumbs up and his famous shit-eating grin. "It's a start, right?" I nodded.

"At least you showed you were interested. Oh!" And it hit me. "Hey, does your dad happen to work for the police, by any chance?" It was a shot in the dark, but the evidence was confirmed.

"Yeah!" He chuckled slightly, and quickly frowned. "I heard. Uhm... What... happened...?" He seemed hesitant, but was quickly cut off by Axel.

"Oh, that." Axel laughed. "THAT was nothing. Hehe. I've been through worse." Demyxs' smile returned.

"Well, good news. Sephiroth is on unpaid leave and under investigation for the interrogation tactics he used." He beamed at us, and we beamed right back. "Dad says he'll never work for the force again. As for the evidence he found..." He trailed off, looking worried. "They said the lighter that he found had yours and Roxas' finger prints on it, but no one else's." I got a little irate at that statement.

"But, we both know, hell, anyone that knows Axel knows, he didn't, WOULDN'T do something like that!" Demxy nodded knowingly.

"Dude, no one here questions Axels' innocence. But the evidence is against him."

The rest of the day was simply hell. I couldn't focus on my work, the teachers, or even lunch. The only thing I could think about was the one person I loved in this world leaving me for a crime he didn't commit. School ended and I didn't even notice that the bell had rung until Kairi nudged me.

"Hey, space case. What's up?" She smiled at me sweetly, her book bag already slung across her arms and full of books.

"I'm just... worried." She giggled a little, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Don't. Everything will blow over. You'll see." And then she hopped off.

The ride home didn't help matters any. I was stuck in between Axels' constant 'don't worries' and Squalls' constant stares. When we got home, Cloud was making dinner, but I didn't even say hi. I just walked up the stairs and into my bedroom, shutting the door behind me to think for a minute. I threw my book bag against the closet door, and slumped down on my bed. What would happen if he were gone? I knew he didn't do anything, but how would I convince the court of that? Then, a knock came from the door, followed by said door opening.

"Hey." My red headed beauty cracked the door a little. "I'm not disturbing you am I?" I shook my head a little, and he walked in, closing the door behind him. "Are you okay?"

"No." I could feel the tears stinging the edges of my eyes. He walked over to me and laid down on top of me.

"Hey," I looked up into his deep, sea green eyes, those eyes I've come to love, and everything felt better as he continued. "Everything's going to be alright." He smiled and I smiled right back. "Look, I've gotten out of worse predicaments before. This one's no different. I don't need you worrying yourself to death over this. It won't change the outcome. So, relax for me babe." And he ran his hands from the top of my chest down to the waist line of my jeans. "Can you do that for me?" I nodded, and pulled him close, so close it hurt.

"I just don't want to loose you." The tears burst from their dams now, and I couldn't help myself. He chuckled, and pulled me closer.

"It's going to be okay, baby." He kissed the top of my forehead, and I sighed, the tears stopping instantly. "Just relax. We'll get through this." He pulled away, smiling at me all the way up to his eyes. "Now, let's go get something to eat. Kay?" I nodded, and he helped me off the bed, leading me down stairs.

Dinner was amazing. Everyone was laughing and joking around, and Cloud had even invited Riku over for the evening. It was all too perfect. And it wasn't going to go without it's bit of uneasiness either. As Cloud gathered the dished from the table, Squall motioned for us to follow him into the living room. Axel and I shrugged and followed. As we were headed into the living room, Riku was about to be pulled away from the table by Sora, but they were stopped before they hit the stairs.

"You too, Sora." Said brunette frowned a little, but complied. We entered the living room, and Squall sat in his usual Lazy Boy, turning it to face the couch. "Okay," He began as Sora and Riku sat next to each other. Axel opted for me to sit in his lap, grinning up at me as he pulled me into a sitting position.

"So, who lost the coin toss on THIS one?" Sora almost hid under the couch from the evil look directed at him by Squall.

"Just listen. Cloud wanted me to talk to the four of you guys about this, but I'm not the best at these... kind of things... So," And he tossed Sora and I each a brown paper sack. I looked over at Sora as he opened his, and blushed the deepest shade of red I think I've ever seen. I giggled a little, knowing what was in my own. "We, Cloud and I, that is, just want you two to be safe." Squall coughed a minute as Riku looked inside Soras' bag, and laughed so hard he almost fell off the couch. "But... yeah. Just use them." Axel felt it his turn to pipe up.

"But, sir," He stared, looking Squall strait in the eye. "I know, without a doubt, that Roxas has only been with me, and..." He trailed off so low that not even I could hear him. Squall just smiled and leaned in a little in his chair, cupping a hand around his ear.

"Wassat? Counldn't hear you there Axel. You've got to..."

"I'VE ONLY EVER BEEN WITH ROXAS!" Axel shouted at the top of his lungs, effectively cutting Squall off. Squall just smiled as Axel turned a deep shade of red. I smiled, and kissed him on the cheek, making him almost as red as Sora.

After chatting and giggling a little bit more, Cloud came into the living room and announced that it was time for bed. Riku and Sora bolted up the steps before Axel and I had time to leave our seats. We said our goodnights and headed up the stairs ourselves, holding hands until we hit the bed, our door closed behind us. Axel slowly laid me down on the bed, and kissed me deeply before propping himself up on his arms above me.

"Well, at least they accept me." We both smiled, and I pulled him so close our noses were touching.

"And if they hadn't?" I challenged.

"Well," He kissed me. "I'd just have to steal you away." He smiled, and kissed me so deep our teeth were almost touching. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he prodded my lips with his tongue. I opened my mouth, letting his him slip inside, and I closed my eyes. He tasted so good. I never wanted to let him go, but eventually, he backed away, looking down at my chest.

"Look," He said, almost painfully. "I want to do something to you SOOOO much, but I want to know..."

"I'm ready." I cut him off, knowing exactly what he was going to say. "Just... be gentle." I pulled him into a deep kiss, noting the stunned look on his face. I laughed inside. I knew, in that moment, regardless of what happened the next day, I would have at least had my Axel once. If only once.

He slid his hands under my shirt as we kissed, almost ripping the article off of me. We broke the kiss only long enough to remove each others shirts, and then I sat up slightly, our arms wrapped around one another tightly. He slowly moved his hands down to my hips, making me moan a little as he undid my belt and began to remove my pants. I laid my head on his neck, arms wrapped tightly, as he pulled them off, exposing my underwear. Slowly and gently, he made me completely naked under him. He laid me softly down onto the pillow, and kissed me deeply, driving me wild. When he broke the kiss I whined a little, wanting more, but I noticed that his bare body was touching me, complete with his stiff member.

"Hey," He said, his voice husky and full of want. "I don't..." I rubbed his face, softly shhing him.

"Don't worry. Just..." I lifted my hips for him. "Just... show me how much you love me." He softly smiled before inserting two fingers into my mouth. I went wide eyed for a moment before relaxing and sucking softly. I heard him moan as I began. I grabbed his hand softly, and pulled his fingers further into my mouth. I moaned a little, feeling part of him inside my mouth. Slowly, he pulled back, rubbing my hole with the now slippery digits, causing me to tense a little.

"Don't worry. Just relax, babe. I'll be gentle." He smiled at me through half lidded eyes, and kissed me deeper than ever as I felt him slide into me to the hilt. I almost screamed into the kiss, but was soothed by gentle strokes up and down my side and his tongue almost hitting the back of my throat. I wrapped my arms around his back, pulling him to me, a tear slowly sliding down my face. Slowly, I relaxed, and he broke our kiss again.

"Are you alright now?" He smiled down at me seductively, causing me to blush.

"Yeah... it feels weird." He chuckled a little.

"Well, do you like it?" He asked, pulling out just a little and moving back in. My breath caught as he hit something inside of me, I stared up at him. His smile simply widened. "Well, that was easy."

"What..." Is all I managed before he pulled out a little, and then hit that spot again. "Ahhh!" I screamed, unable to help myself. Slowly, he started to roll in and our of me. Me arms wrapped tighter around his back as he hit that spot over and over again, sending me closer to bliss. He grunted as he increased speed, still rubbing that spot just below my ribs.

"God, Rox." He grunted out. "You're so tight." I laid back as I felt the most amazing thing in the world. Axel thrust one last time into me, and I felt him release into me, causing my own orgasm. We sputtered a moment before he collapsed on top of me. We breathed hard, still trying to find the earth so far below us as we danced among the heavens. Slowly, Axel raised up to look me in the eye.

"I love you... so much." He kissed me again, so deeply, keeping me in bliss just a little while longer. When he broke the kiss, we were pant again.

"I... love you... too." I managed before he pulled me tightly to him. We fell asleep in each others arms. I remember the last thing I thought before falling asleep was how lucky I was to have found him so quickly, to have to stayed with him so long, and then get to relive it all again.

Sometime later in the night, I awoke to a rough sound of breathing. I looked down at Axel, still sleeping softly on my chest, and wondered where the sound was coming from. Looking to my right, towards the balcony door, I saw a figure gleaming in the moonlight, a gun held aloft and pointed directly at me. He was grinning, his long sliver hair flowing in the soft summer breeze. There, in the middle of my room, stood none other than Sephiroth himself, anger and satisfaction in his eyes as he pulled the trigger.


	14. It's All Over Now

Chapter 14

It's All Over Now

As the gun went off, I clenched my eyes shut, but noticed two things. The first was that the gunshot had been unnaturally soft, almost like a fist punching a pillow. The second thing I noticed was the sudden jolt I felt, and then something warm running down my face. Opening my eyes slightly, I noticed that it was blood, but nothing hurt. I felt my eyes go wide when I noticed where the blood was coming from. Axel had grabbed me quick enough, and pulled me to just the right angle, that the bullet had went through his upper arm. Sephiroth snickered softly, stepping into the moonlight as I panicked, began wrapping Axels' arm in the bed sheets, almost stopping the blood flow. Axel seemed oblivious to the jerking and pulling at the gapping wound in his arm, and simply stared, eyes full of fire and hate, teeth gritted behind tight lips at the silver haired man in the doorway. After I felt it sufficient to hold my lover together, I shot the nastiest look I could think of at Sephiroth, not caring about the weapon in his hand. He looked disheveled in the moonlight, nothing like the cool and collected man I had seen the day before. A pair of broken cuffs hung from his right wrist, lightly tapping the barrel of the gun at his side.

"Always getting in my way." He tsked at Axel and raised the gun to his face.

"Wait." Axel spoke softly. "Isn't the antagonist of the story supposed to explain himself before offing the good guys?" Axel smiled maliciously as he spoke, his eyes clouded over with loathing. Sephiroth smiled curtly, making me shiver.

"Not this time." He pulled the hammer of the gun back and I closed my eyes again as a not-so-quiet gunshot rang through the room. Nothing hurt. No more blood flowed. I cracked my eyes and looked at Sephiroth, his hand shaking and a black stream flowing down the front of his chest.

"NO!" He yelled, and another shot rang, blood spattering from his arm as he tried to pull the trigger again. Squall, a smoking .45 revolver in his hand, stood in the doorway, the coldest look I've ever seen plastered on his face. Sephiroth fell limp on the floor and was silent, now and forever.

The rest of the night, we were up in the living room, talking to the police about the incident. Axel was bandaged up and sent in with us. I didn't even know when he had walked into the room. I was replaying the nights events over and over in my head. Now, at the age of 16, I had seen my parents die right in front of me and had seen a man killed by the one I know knew as my dad. My head was spinning, almost as if I were drunk, and I felt sick until I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. Slowly, I looked up into those green eyes, no longer clouded over, simply loving and a little sad.

"Hey," Axel said softly. "You come here often?" After that, I couldn't hold myself together any longer. I collapsed into his embrace, pulling him close, not caring about anyone or anything else. Softly, he ran a hand through my hair, gently shhing me. That night, we fell asleep huddled together on the couch, not wanting to leave the comfort of each others embrace.


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

About a week after the Bedroom Incident, as we had come to call it, investigators had found sufficient evidence to clear Axel's name. While going through Sephiroths' apartment, the police found an empty kerosene can and the first lighter I had given Axel for his birthday, along with a detailed plot on how he was going to kill me and my family. Hearing this made me sick, but not as much as the motive behind the crime. Apparently, when Sephiroth had been a child, Axels' father was a fire fighter. One night, his house had caught fire Sephiroth had been the only one to survive, but not until he had seen his parents burn to death. He had passed a psychological evaluation after the event, but he kept muttering one word in the hospital. Revenge.

One Year Later

Axel, being graceful as ever, stumbled into the kitchen, face planting on the tile floor. I laughed a little, seeing him all rumpled up and disheveled, to which he scowled up at me.

"Just help me up, damn it!" Still giggling, I reached down and took his outstretched hand. "Don't know why we have to wear these f..." Whap! "Hey!" Axel turned around to a scowling Cloud.

"Don't you 'hey' me, mister." His arms crossed in front of him, his foot tapping, Cloud really did look like a mother figure. I sighed as I watched him berate my lover, softly chuckling at the sight.

"But I didn't DO anything!" Axel protested.

"No, but you were thinking it." Cloud retorted.

"What are you, the thought police?" Whap! "Hey, I'm not your son!"

"No," Cloud grinned smugly. "BUT, you are with him, and this is my day, damn it. You'll do as I say." With that, he rounded and walked into the kitchen, Axel flipping him the bird as he walked away. "And don't make me break that damn finger!" Cloud shouted from the other room, Axels' eyes going wide.

It had been too long since we were all together again. Cloud shot pictures left and right as Axel and I walked out onto the stage to claim our diplomas. I smiled as I look up into the bleachers of the gym, seeing Riku holding Soras' hand and Squall looking slightly annoyed at Clouds' over-enthusiasm. The next hour was spent at a pizzeria in town, everyone cheering and wailing, telling jokes and cracking up. Silently, I sat in the corner, enjoying and not enjoying the bitter-sweet moment. Axel plopped down next to me, now out of his cap and gown, laughing at some random joke shot off be Demxy, still clad in his own graduation attire.

"Hey," Axel leaned in to me so I could hear him over everyone, derailing my train of thought. "Everything alright?" I smiled, almost sadly up at him.

"Yeah, everything is alright now." He held my hand the rest of the night, and, as we sat there amongst friends and family, I saw, once again in my lovers eyes, that fire inside that helped me through it all.

The End

Authors Note: Well, here it is people. The last of my first full story. Tell me what you think. Sorry about the ending. I know, short, cheesy, classic garbage. But, that's how it had to end. How else did you expect it? ^_^ A special thanks to all of my readers, your support means the world to me. To Reyaa: You're my French sweetheart. Thanks for making me finish this. And finally, to my dear lover. I would have never even started this without you. Thank you for your continued support, and now the world can know what you mean to me. You are my Axel, my Roxas, my Sora, and my Riku. I love you SOOOOO much!

Kisses and hugs everyone! Except the guys. They get blowjobs. ^_^


End file.
